Trust
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry Potter must learn to trust again after his summer from hell. Will Sirius be able to help Harry before it is to late? Abused Harry and the warnings that go with it ALSO NOW WITH SEVERUS SNAPE DEFEATING VOLDERMORT! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry and his friends walked off the train and entered into the muggles' realm of King's Cross. As soon as they did Mrs. Weasley spotted them and gave them all a hug, asking them the usual stuff about school. After some more minutes of polite conversation and tearful goodbyes, Harry started to walk away from his friends, looking for his aunt and uncle.

Harry spotted them almost immediately; they were hard to miss even in the crowd of people: Uncle Vernon with his monstrous purple face and Aunt Petunia with her giraffe-like neck.

Harry sighed and went over to them.

"Come on boy!" Ordered Uncle Vernon, glaring at his nephew.

Harry sighed dejectedly. He could already sense that the holidays were going to be terrible.

"Yes sir." Harry replied obediently, as was expected of him.

Aunt Petunia, too, glared at Harry with disgust and hate in her eyes, "Now!" she hissed.

Harry's aunt and uncle got into their car and watched as Harry stashed his luggage in the trunk, not bothering to help their nephew. But then again, Harry didn't really expect them to.

The car ride was silent as they made their way back to Number Four, Privet Drive.

When they arrived, everyone got out of the car, and right away Uncle Vernon ordered Harry: "Boy, move your lazy butt and take your things to Dudley's second bedroom."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied. He grabbed his luggage and made his way up the stairs.

The trunk was incredibly heavy, and of course none of the Dursleys bothered to help Harry with it. By the time he had arrived in his room, he was bathed in sweat and breathing hard.

Since he had nothing better to do, Harry started to unpack his trunk and put his tings away into the closet.

Once Harry was settled in his room, he heard a loud stomping up the steps. Harry placed his parchment and quills on the desk.

'Uncle Vernon', thought Harry.

The door burst open and in came Vernon, holding a letter, and Harry detected the stench of alcohol on his breath.

Harry backed away quickly. Uncle Vernon when he was sober was one thing, but Uncle Vernon when he was drunk was downright dangerous- especially when you were a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy, known as the bane of said uncle's existence.

"So," Uncle Vernon snarled, a mad glint in his eyes, as he advanced on Harry, "Because of you I can't sell MY HOUSE!" he finished in a roar.

Harry's legs hit the bed and he fell down onto it.  
"What?" Harry didn't understand what Uncle Vernon was talking about. By now, his uncle was standing directly in front of Harry. Harry shrank back on the bed in fear.

Before Harry had any chance to defend himself of to even comprehend what was happening, Uncle Vernon had backhanded him and thrown him onto the floor.

The next punch came to his stomach and Harry groaned in pain, curling up into a fetal position, trying to protect himself as good as possible.

Uncle Vernon did not stop when Harry begged for mercy; he beat and kicked his nephew until Harry passed out from being thrown into a wall. He had a cut on his forehead, and blood was trickling down.

Vernon smiled maliciously at the still figure on the ground and stepped over his nephew. Then he left the room and locked the door behind him.

~*~

It was silent in the house of #4, Privet Drive. All its occupants had gone to bed and were snoring happily in their beds, all but one- Harry. Harry was still unconscious, lying on the floor of Dudley's second bedroom.

Suddenly, the window flew open and an unnatural, strong gust of wind came into the room.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, the still form of Harry Potter suddenly began to glow with a brilliant blue light.

From what could be seen of Harry's injuries through his torn and ripped clothing, all the cuts and injured muscles were healing slowly, leaving no trace that there had ever been anything but smooth skin.

**So, do you like? Should I continue?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 2**

########  
Next Day  
########

When Harry woke up that morning, he had completely forgotten about the events of the night before. Yawning, he got up from the floor ('must have fallen out of bed', he thought) and pulled some clothes out of his closet- then his gaze fell on the mirror on the inside of his cupboard.

The clothes he had worn over the night were torn in several places and blood-stained. Harry blinked and gasped when the memories of the beating last night began to return. Then, he realized that he didn't hurt at all. Carefully, Harry peeled off the damaged clothes and stared. There wasn't a single bruise on his body.

Harry shook his head in confusion. Somehow, he concluded, his wizarding powers must have healed himself.

Just then a sharp rapping was heard at the door. "Are you up yet?!" yelled Petunia.  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied tiredly. Taking one last look at the mirror, Harry closed the door of his closet and walked toward the door of his room. Harry heard the unlocking of his door, and then sharp footsteps walking away.

When Harry came downstairs, a loud gasp was heard from Uncle Vernon. He was shocked to see that Harry's wounds had healed overnight. Quickly he hid his shock and handed Harry a list.

"Have all these done, and I want them done before I get home- or else," said Uncle Vernon, Harry knew that tone of voice.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," he said. Harry looked over the list. He knew immediately that it would be impossible to finish all these chores on time.

CHORE LIST

Mow lawn

Weed garden

Dust everything

Mop the floors

Clean all windows

Make lunch

Change all beds (except yours)

Wash the cars

Do laundry

Cook dinner

Wash dishes

Sighing, Harry set to work.

By the time Uncle Vernon came home, Harry was not done with his chores, and Harry's punishment was another beating.

This time, Harry thought he would die from all the pain and blood-loss, but then, luckily for Harry, Uncle Vernon seemed to have enough and picked him up by the scruff of his collar and heaved him back into his room.

~*~

############  
Meanwhile…..

############

Two voices could be heard in a dark room…..

"Will he live?" the first voice asked, sounding concerned.

"I hope so, because he is heir to all of us and he needs to defeat Voldermort!" A second voice, slightly deeper than the first, answered.

"But that is a big job for a child." The first voice piped up again.

"Yes, it is, but it is his," Said the second voice firmly.

"We need to help him!" The first voice sounded urgent, almost panicked.

"Not now, we can't! He must be off age first." The second voice admonished, though it sounded regretful.

"He turns fifteen this year," The first voice remarked.

"True, but until his fifteenth birthday we can not help him," The second voice said solemnly.

"We can talk to him!" said the first voice, sounding defiant.

"True, but why talk to him now?" Now the second voice was confused.

"Easy," said the first voice, "So we can tell him that all will work out in the end."

The second voice sighed, seemingly in defeat.  
"Ok, tonight when he sleeps we can talk to him."

"Ok!" said the first voice, sounding decidedly more cheerful than before.

Then, without any warning, the voices stopped.

**So, do you like? Should I continue?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 3**

##############  
Back at Harry's  
##############

Harry Potter was in a pool of his own blood and in dire need of help. Without any warning, Harry began to glow again, but this time it only healed his cuts and saved his life, but for some reason he still had all of the bruises. Exhausted, but relieved, Harry fell asleep.

~*~

He woke up in the middle of the night by a light tapping sound on his window. Harry got up and padded across the room, pushing open the window and letting a small owl fly in. It was Pig (Ron's owl), with a note attached to his leg. He removed the note with some difficulty and read it:

**Harry,**

**Are the muggles feeding you?** **How is your summer?** **Mom and dad keep asking Dumbledore if you can come over.** **If you need anything, ask!**

**Ron**

Quickly, Harry drew a line after Ron's letter and scrawled with his quill,

**Ron,  
I've been better.  
Harry**

Harry attached the letter to the overeager Pig's leg and watched him fly off in to the night.

Suddenly, Harry heard something behind him. He whirled around and gasped involuntarily. A bright white light had appeared in the middle of his room and a man and a woman stepped out.

"Listen to us, Harry!" the woman said.

"We know that you are having a hard time," the man continued.

"But listen, you need to get help here fast!" the woman spoke again, urgently.

"It is not safe for you here," Said the man, looking at Harry intently.

"Leave this place!" the woman looked very worried.

"We are watching over you, but we cannot help you," Said the man, still looking Harry in the eyes.

"Please, tell someone!" The woman concluded.

In another flash of brilliant white light, the two disappeared and Harry was left staring at the place where they had been only a few seconds ago.

Shaking his head as if to clear away the images of a dream, Harry returned to bed and was no sooner awoken by Uncle Vernon entering the room.

"So!" the man hissed, looking madder than Harry had ever seen him, "So! If you die, then I can sell MY HOUSE! I'm telling you now, boy," he said, advancing on Harry, "You will not eat anything while you are in MY HOUSE! But don't think I will let you laze about, oh no," Uncle Vernon said, by his time looking downright insane.

"You will not be lazy, you will work!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Before Harry could say or do anything, he gave Harry another beating, leaving Harry fearing whatever Uncle Vernon would do to him next.

Uncle Vernon left and Harry spotted a piece of paper Uncle Vernon had dropped on the floor accidentally. Curiously, Harry walked over and picked it up. It was a letter addressed to his uncle. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to do so, Harry opened the letter and found out why his uncle wanted him dead.

**Dear Mr. Dursley,**

**  
My name is J. L. Smith and I was Mr. and Mrs. Evans' lawyer. You wrote me asking how to sell the house of #4, Privet Drive. I am instructed to tell you that the house is not yours to sell. In Mr. and Mrs. Evans' last will the house was left to Lily Evans. When she married she agreed to let your family live in the house for a while. However, after her death the house went into a trust for her son Harry Potter and according to her last will Harry Potter will be able to rightfully claim the house at the age of fifteen years.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mr. J. L. Smith**

So that was the reason uncle Vernon wanted him dead. The house of #4, Privet Drive, belonged to him. This could mean that Uncle Vernon would kill him to get the house.

He needed to get help quickly because if Uncle Vernon wanted to sell the house for some reason and Harry was in his way, Harry was sure that Uncle Vernon would stop at almost nothing to get what he wanted- not even if it meant killing his nephew.

It was bad luck that Hedwig was out hunting this night.

**So, do you like? Should I continue?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 4**

###########  
Next Day  
###########

"Boy!"

Harry was yanked from his sleep by his uncle's angry voice.

Uncle Vernon unlocked the door and came in.

When he saw that Harry was still alive, he looked surprised- then his face began to purple again.

With an angry snarl much like a wild animal, he advanced on his nephew who was much too tired to defend himself and beat Harry again until he almost passed out in a pool of blood.

When uncle Vernon left he locked the door again so Harry could not leave the room.

Harry could hear his Uncle Vernon leave the house to go to work.

When Harry looked up he saw the beautiful woman from the night before standing in a white light.

Harry looked at her in awe and asked "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at him kindly but shook her head.  
"It is not time for you to know, but soon the time will come," She answered cryptically, eyeing Harry with both concern and pity.

Harry frowned. He did not like waiting.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Soon," The woman started to fade away.

Harry began to panic. Would she leave him at the mercy of his uncle again? "Help!" he called, desperately.

"Soon," the woman answered, smiling at Harry reassuringly. "I will do what I can."

Then, she disappeared completely, leaving Harry feeling a bit better. He was still wounded and bruised but in his heart he felt like everything would work out. He hoped that he would meet the woman again.

Before he could follow this trail of thought, the door opened again and Aunt Petunia came inside the room and handed Harry a list of chores to do.

"Have this done before Vernon comes home -or else" she ordered.

Harry sighed and washed in the bathroom, then started on his chores.

CHORES LIST

Make breakfast

Weed garden

Wash cars

Clean breakfast dishes

Mop floors

Dust everything

Wash windows (except yours)

Make lunch

Clean lunch dishes

Clean clothes

Change all bed clothes (except yours)

Paint front door

Paint fence

Make dinner

Clean dishes

Harry sighed, knowing again that it would be impossible to finish his chores on time, and began to make breakfast.

~*~

##################

Remus Lupin's House

##################

Sirius and Remus were talking when Hedwig flew into the room through the window. Hedwig hooted and flew over to Sirius, who grasped the letter.

**Sirius,**

**You told me that if I was in trouble to write to you. So I am writing to you now because the beatings are so hard that I am dying. But every time I think that I won't survive any longer, a strange blue glow comes and heals me.**

**Yesterday, Uncle Vernon dropped a letter and when I read it, I found out that the house of #4, Privet Drive, belongs to me from my mother's last will and Uncle Vernon wants to sell** **it. That's why he is trying to kill me. Sirius, you have to help me!**

**Harry.**

When Sirius finished reading the letter he went pale and dropped it. Remus picked it up and read it and by the look in his eyes the wolf inside him wanted out.

"I am getting him out of there tonight!" Sirius said, determination written all over his face.

**So, do you like? Should I continue?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 5**

Remus looked up from where he was trying to control himself and said "Sirius, wait! We need to get Harry someplace where no one would look for him!"

Sirius crossed his arms stubbornly and said "Here."

Remus shook his head regretfully and looked his friend intently in the eyes when he answered "No. Sirius, as much as I would love to have Harry here, it simply isn't safe. Voldermort would look for him here."

Sirius dropped his arms to his sides and sighed in defeat, "You're right."

The two friends stood in silence for a while before Sirius suddenly jumped and yelled "I know!"

Not bothering to explain to Remus what he was planning to do, Sirius grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill and ink from the table and sat down.

Then, he began writing a letter.

**Dear Gram, Papa,**

**  
You said that if I needed help, then all I needed to do was ask. So I am asking you now that you take care of my godson Harry Potter until I can.**

**  
Love, Sirius**

Then he placed the finished letter aside and picked up another piece of parchment.

**Dear Mr. J. L. Smith,**

**  
You know that the trust says that I can remove Harry from the Dursleys. I am sending you this letter to tell you to remove Harry from the Dursleys and send him to my grandparents. Enclosed is the letter that Harry sent to me, read it and you will know why I want to remove him from the Dursleys.**

**  
Yours sincerely,**

**Sirius Black**

~*~

The letter arrived at Mr. Smith's and after reading it, he knew that he had to get the Harry right away.

~*~

###########  
Next Day  
###########

There was a knock on the door and Uncle Vernon answered it.

"Who are you?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Mr. Dursley? I presume. I am Mr. J. L. Smith and I have come to take Harry James Potter to a new home."

Vernon laughed nervously and stepped back to let the lawyer enter the house.

"That's okay," Vernon said quickly.

Mr. Smith regarded him over the rim of his glasses sternly, "You have no choice in the matter, and the trustee of the trust has reason to think that his life is in danger. I am sorry but Harry Potter must come with me."

Uncle Vernon frowned, knowing that he had lost, that he wouldn't be able to sell this house, and at the same time worried what Mr. Smith would do about Harry's….. Condition.

"Okay, take the boy then," Vernon told Mr. Smith.

Harry couldn't believe his luck when Mr. Smith told him that he would finally leave this house and live with Sirius' grandparents. Harry packed his belongings and went with Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith took Harry to a huge mansion a half hour away from Privet Drive.

~*~

When Mr. Smith knocked on the door an old woman answered.

She took one look at Harry and exclaimed "Good Lord, what happened to him?"

The lawyer frowned as he guided Harry into the house, "Vernon Dursley," he said darkly.

With that, the old woman took Harry upstairs to a bedroom and called a doctor.

When the doctor arrived half an hour later and saw the condition Harry was in he was surprised that Harry was still alive.

**So, do you like? Should I continue?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 6**

The doctor talked to the old woman for a few minutes.

"I am surprised that the young man is still alive," he said, looking at Harry's still form lying on the bed.

The old woman, too, glanced at Harry's battered body in worry, "That bad?"

The doctor nodded grimly and put his things back into his bag, "It looks like he has not eaten in days." He remarked, referring to the fact that, on top of everything, Harry was severely underweight.

The old woman sighed regretfully and blocked the doctor's path when he tried to leave the room,  
"Please tell me all of it!" she said intently, looking the man in the eyes.

The doctor looked at her for a while as if trying to judge the way she would to his words. The old woman held his gaze.

Finally, it was the doctor who had to look away fist.

"Fine," he said slowly. "It looks like someone has been beating him."

The old woman sighed and looked away. She had known that of course but had not told the doctor.  
"Will he get better?" she asked anxiously.

The doctor pressed his lips together tightly and said firmly: "He needs a parent."

The old woman stumbled backwards in shock,  
"A parent? Why?"

The doctor sighed, "Because he needs someone he can trust. And it is a good idea to make it someone that he knows like a parent."

The old woman nodded in understanding, frowning at the same time: "Sorry, but that is not possible."

Now it was the doctor's turn to look confused: "Why not?"

The old woman sighed as her gaze strayed back towards Harry, who was still lying on the bed, fast asleep: "Because," she answered quietly, "Harry's parents were killed fourteen years ago."

The doctor blanched and looked at Harry with a newfound pity: "Oh no!" he said quietly.

Silence fell over the room for a while, each of the adults lost in their own thoughts. Finally, it was the doctor who broke the silence again: "Is there anyone he trusts with his life?" he asked intently, looking the old woman in the eyes.

The old woman thought about it for a while, only coming up with one answer: "Sirius, maybe," She said regretfully.

The doctor released his breath, unaware that he had been holding it in the first place: "This is not good." He said quietly, worriedly.

The doctor had been good friends with the Black family for ages and knew that Sirius had been innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for, but that still didn't change the fact that he was in no place to take care of his godson now.

The old woman seemed to think along the same lines, because she said quietly: "We know."

The doctor nodded and sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do for now: "Then, I will be back tomorrow."

He shook the old woman's hand and left the room quietly, leaving her to stay and watch Harry sleep.

################  
THE NEXT DAY

################

The old woman was sitting in the kitchen with an old man eating breakfast when an owl dropped a paper in the old man's hands.

**DAILY PROPHET**

The old man gasped loudly when he read the headline:

**SIRIUS BLACK PROVEN INNOCENT **

_This morning information was released to the Daily Prophet stating that Sirius Black, convicted and sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of thirteen people (including Peter Pettigrew, one of the Potter's best friends) and the betrayal of his two best friends, Lily and James Potter, to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was innocent of all charges held against him and sent to Azkaban without a trial._

_The ministry would not release any other information on this matter, except that Sirius Black has been declared a free man by the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, who claimed to have known nothing about Black's innocence._

_The Daily Prophet found out that Black has received an adequate compensation from the ministry and has got a job, though no further information on the topic would be given._

_By John Mcmagic, reporting for the Daily Prophet._

The old woman had read the article over the man's shoulder and smiled: "So, I should get his room ready." She said and turned to leave the kitchen.

The old man, too, smiled happily: "Yes, you should."

Things were finally starting to look up for them.

**So, do you like? Should I continue?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 7**

"Not needed!"

The old man and woman whirled around in shock.

There, leaning casually against the door frame, stood none other than…..

"Sirius!" The old woman exclaimed both relieved and joyfully and jumped up to hug her grandson. Sirius returned the hug with a smile.

"Still sneaking in the house?" Sirius smiled at his grandfather and nodded, giving the old man a hug which the latter returned. Then, Sirius stepped back and sat down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table. His grandparents followed suit.

"Gram, Papa, how are you?" Sirius asked, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence that had descended over the room.

"Good," His grandfather answered, smiling.

"Better than you!" This comment came from his grandmother, who was eyeing Sirius thin form and torn and dirty clothes disapprovingly.

Sirius smiled at that. God, he had missed those two people, "True….." he admitted.

'Gram' stood up and walked closer to Sirius, looking at him with scrutinizing eyes: "Skin and bones, I need to feed you up!" she said.

Sirius smiled and hugged his grandparents again.

Yes, he had definitely missed them.

"We need to talk." 'Papa' said as soon as everyone was seated around the kitchen table again.

"About what?" Sirius asked, curiously.

His grandparents eyed him both sternly and sadly.

"Young Harry, of course," 'Gram' said, quietly.

Sirius perked up immediately, excitement and joy, but most of all relief shining in his eyes. "You have him?"

His grandfather nodded and smiled at Sirius' obvious happiness: "Yes," He just said.

"How is he?" Sirius stood up and leaned across the table anxiously, willing his grandparents to say that Harry was fine.

"First of all, Sirius," 'Gram' said sternly, "Sit down."

When Sirius had sat down again they started to answer his questions.

"How come you already have him?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Mr. Smith brought Harry here." 'Papa' said, "In quite a state, too."

Sirius was practically squirming in his seat with anxiety: "Where is he?" He asked urgently.

"He is upstairs, sleeping," 'Gram' said quietly.

"I should wake him!" Sirius jumped up again and was already halfway through the kitchen, when his grandfather laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No!" he said, pulling Sirius back to the table.

Sirius struggled a bit, wanting- no, needing- to see if his godson was alright: "Why not?"

"Because of what Vernon Dursley did to him!"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, letting himself be pushed back into a chair by his grandfather. Fear was starting to rise inside him, leaving little room for anything else.

"What did he do to him?" Sirius whispered hoarsely, throat constricted. Horrible images began to flash before his mind's eye.

'Gram' put a soothing hand on her grandson's arm, sensing his troubled thoughts: "That, we will not tell you- but you can take his breakfast to him after you have eaten, if you wish to."

Sirius nodded, silently, and helped himself to some scrambled eggs and bacon.

**So, do you like? Should I continue?**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 8**

"I ate before I came, though." Sirius said and hastily devoured his scrambled eggs.

"Did you?" His grandmother, Anne Black, asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Gram," Sirius sighed and pushed his plate away. "I'm really not hungry!"

Anne eyed him for a moment longer and finally relented: "Ok, I will get the tray and you can take it up."

Sirius smiled in relief and stood up: "Which room is he in?"

"Your old room," Jim, Sirius' grandfather said. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Sirius answered cheerfully.

"Here you go." Anne said, handing Sirius a tray with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and fruit on it. There was enough food to last a fifteen-year-old boy for a week, but Sirius knew that his grandmother was trying to fatten Harry up.

Sirius took the tray upstairs and knocked on the door to his old room- but Harry did not answer.

Sirius frowned slightly worriedly and pushed the door open. There, lying on the bed, was his godson, Harry, who was currently fast asleep.

Sirius smiled and set the tray down on the nightstand. Approaching the bed quietly, he sat down on the mattress carefully, so as not to disturb his sleeping godson.

A lock of raven black hair had fallen into Harry's forehead, and Sirius reached out and brushed it gently away. "Harry," he whispered, "Harry, wake up!" There was no reaction.

Sirius reached out again and shook Harry's shoulder slightly. "Harry!" Still, Harry did not move. Sirius frown deepened and he tried to wake Harry up in earnest, but no matter what he tried, his godson would not respond.

"We had hoped that you could wake him." A quiet voice behind him said. Sirius whirled around. Standing in the doorway were his grandparents.

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting more and more agitated by the minute.

Jim gave a small helpless shrug and said soothingly: "The doctor should be here any minute."

As if to prove this statement, there was knock on the door and Anne answered it. Anne and the doctor both walked upstairs and after a few short greetings the doctor checked Harry over.

After a few minutes, the doctor nodded grimly and put his things back into his bag in silence. He stood up and walked over to were Sirius, Anne and Jim were waiting to talk to him.

"How is he?" Sirius asked urgently not able to wait any longer.

The doctor sighed and looked each of the three people in the eyes before answering: "He is in a coma," He said solemnly.

Sirius, Anne and Jim gasped in shock.

"Will he come out?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Maybe, I cannot say yet."

"When?" Sirius asked again, desperation in his voice.

But the doctor just shook his head: "If he does wake up, then he should have someone whom he knows around him."

Sirius sighed and dropped his head in defeat, knowing that there was indeed no way for the doctor to know when Harry would wake up.

"Alright then," He said quietly.

The doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze: "Call me when he wakes up, will you?"

Sirius nodded, not taking his eyes off his godson: "Alright."

After that the doctor left and Anne and Jim went into their store. Sirius stayed with Harry, just in case Harry woke up.

Sirius stayed by Harry's side for hours, yearning to speak to his godson.

However, it was not until around noon that something happened.

"Padfoot….."

Sirius' head snapped up and he looked over to the bed to be sure that it was Harry that was the one talking to him.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius almost fell out of his chair with excitement.

"Harry, you're awake!" Sirius jumped up and hurried over to Harry's bedside, giving the child a big hug.

Harry smiled very slightly: "Yeah, I suppose I am."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 9**

"Kid, you scared me!" Sirius said and released Harry from the hug, brushing a stray tendril of Harry's raven black hair behind his godson's ear.

Harry looked up at him with an innocent-confused expression: "Why?" he asked quietly.

Sirius sighed and let his hand fall in his lap,  
"Because nobody, Harry, could wake you up."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion: "You couldn't?" he asked, trying to make sense to Sirius' words.

"No, no matter what we tried, you would not wake up. We were afraid that you would perhaps never-" Sirius broke off and looked away.

Harry felt guilty for worrying Sirius so much and said, in a small voice, "I'm sorry."

Sirius turned back to Harry and turned the child's head toward him, looking him firmly in the eyes: "Don't be sorry."

Harry frowned in confusion, "Why not? I worried al of you and-"

Sirius shushed Harry: "Easy, kid, you have no reason to be sorry!"

Harry saw that Sirius would not relent and sighed,  
"Alright."

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, "That's my boy. How are you feeling?"

Harry thought about it for a while and finally said,  
"I'm fine, just tired."

Sirius nodded and got up from the bed: "Try to stay awake, Harry."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to reply- when suddenly he realized just how dangerous it was for his godfather to be here: "Sirius! Why are you here? What if someone saw you? They're going to-"

Sirius held up his hands to quiet Harry and said, smiling, "I am free, Harry, so don't worry about me!"

Harry stared at his godfather for a few moments, then his face split into a wide, albeit tired, grin,  
"Sirius, that's great!"

Sirius nodded, smiling, and ruffled Harry's hair another time, and then he left the room to call the doctor.

Then, he went right back to Harry. The next half hour was spent with Sirius telling Harry stories about the Marauders and Lily.

The, the doorbell rang and Sirius went to answer it. It was the doctor who immediately began to check Harry over. After ten minutes he seemed satisfied and started to put his things away.

"Well, young man, you are very lucky!" the doctor said as he put the last of his equipment into his bag.

Harry did not understand. "Why? What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

The doctor smiled and closed the lid of his bag,  
"Because you, Harry, came out of the coma, which you should not take for granted, and you will not be too sick."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 10**

Harry gaped at the doctor. He had been in a coma?!

And he would be sick? Harry frowned: "How long will I be sick?"

The doctor smiled and said, "Not too long, Harry, don't worry- maybe a week?"

Harry nodded, relieved. That was better than he had expected: "Good, then."

The doctor nodded and showed Harry a small package: "Now, here are some pills that will make you better in no time. You will need to take one of those with every meal, alright?"

Harry nodded, "Ok!" he said.

The doctor gave the pills for Harry to Sirius, telling him to make sure that Harry really took them.

When the doctor left Sirius sat down next to Harry and they chatted some more. Then, Harry asked a question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Sirius, what was my father like?"

Sirius grinned and folded his hands behind his head:  
"He had black hair, blue eyes, and was a pain in the ass!"

Harry laughed at this.

Sirius smiled back and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately: "Ok, kid, is there anything else that you want to know?"

Harry thought about this for a while, and then grinned widely: "Yes- Pranks!"

Sirius smiled at his godson's request and nodded:  
"Alright, let me think….."

Harry was practically squirming with anticipation:  
"Tell me a few good ones!"

Sirius grinned and nodded and thought some more.  
"I've got one!" he exclaimed, "Your father and me were eating breakfast when Dumbledore's beard turned bright neon yellow. We all started to laugh but, for some reason, the headmaster was not laughing at this….."

Harry grinned broadly: "Whose idea was it?"

Sirius shrugged: "Nobody's, but your father knew about the prank!"

Harry looked at him curiously: "Was it his idea?"

Sirius smiled and admitted: "Yes, and we all got a good laugh."

Harry smiled: "How long was it before the headmaster's beard turned back to normal?"

Sirius grinned again and looked as though Harry had gotten him an early Christmas present: "Because he could not use magic to fix it, it took a week. We all laughed and your father got detention for a month!"

Harry laughed, too: "Did he complain?"

Sirius shook his head: "No, he never did." Then he looked back at Harry, "Do you want to know anything else, kid?"

Harry loved to hear about his parents, but shook his head: "Not right know, Sirius."

Sirius looked at him in surprise: "Why not, Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry smiled at his overprotective godfather: "I'm fine, Sirius, I am just falling asleep!"

Sirius smiled at Harry, "Ok, then."

Sirius hugged Harry and kissed him on the forehead.

He watched with a small smile as Harry fell back asleep again.

~*~

Sirius stayed by Harry's side and his grandparents came back from the store. They both came upstairs with their bags.

"How is he?" Anne asked quietly, seeing that Harry was asleep.

Sirius smiled at his godson and said, not taking his eyes off Harry: "He was awake!"

Sirius' grandparents smiled in relief.

"For how long?" Jim wanted to know.

Sirius tucked a stray tendril of raven black hair behind Harry's ear and grinned, remembering their conversation. "A couple of hours, He only went back to sleep about half an hour ago."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 11**

Jim and Anne smiled happily and looked relieved.

"Did you call the doctor?" Anne asked, remembering the doctor's instructions.

Sirius smiled at his grandmother reassuringly:  
"Yes, I did, don't worry."

Anne and Jim nodded, satisfied.

"Was he awake after the doctor left?" Jim asked curiously.

Sirius grinned again, remembering Harry's questions about pranks: "Yes, he just went back to sleep."

Jim nodded: "Good, then."

Anne clapped her hands together briskly, "Right, anyway, we saw that he had no toys or books around- so we got him some."

Sirius felt touched: "You didn't have to-"

But his grandparents wouldn't have any of it: "I know, but we wanted to anyway." Anne said firmly.

Jim grinned: "True."

Sirius felt grateful, but at the same time uncomfortable because his grandparents had already done so much for him: "I will pay you back." Sirius offered immediately.

But Anne and Jim shook their heads, smiling.

"No, Sirius," Jim said, "Consider this a gift for Harry."

As if on cue, the slight form that was Harry Potter, who was still lying on the bed, moaned softly and stirred. He turned over in his sleep but did not wake up.

"We should keep our voices down!" Sirius whispered.

His grandparents looked at Harry with concern in their eyes.

"Of course, let's continue this discussion downstairs." Jim said softly.

Sirius nodded and ran his hand through his godson's soft, raven black hair one last time: "Alright." He agreed and got up from the edge of Harry's bed.

The adults left the room and went downstairs to the living room. Sirius filled his grandparents in on everything the doctor had told him about Harry's condition. Then they all ate dinner and went to bed for the night.

###########

The next day

###########

After Anne had gotten up, she went downstairs to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Jim came into the kitchen and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as well as a cheerful "Good Morning!"

Another ten minutes later Sirius joined them in the kitchen and the three of them sat down at the table. They had a delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, after that Anne loaded a tray with food for Harry and all three of them went up to Harry's room.

Harry was already awake and smiled brightly at Sirius, though the expression dimmed a little when he saw Anne and Jim. For some reason, Harry seemed to shrink back into his pillows.

Sirius gave Harry a warm hug and said, "Good morning, kiddo! Here, I have brought you some breakfast." He handed Harry the tray with food on it. Harry took it, hesitantly.

"Thank you!" he said, almost timidly. With another shy glance at Sirius' grandparents Harry picked up his fork and began to eat.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 12**

After Harry had finished eating, Anne stepped forward and took the tray away. Harry immediately shrunk back into the pillows and turned a pleading gaze onto Sirius.

Sirius, seeing his godson's fear drew Harry into his arms. Harry leaned into the hug and buried his face in Sirius' chest. He felt scared and did not want to talk to anyone but Sirius. It's not that they had done anything to him, oh no- on the contrary, Anne and Jim had always been very nice to him- But Harry just couldn't trust them, he felt like the only person in the world he could fully trust was his godfather Sirius.

Anne and Jim, seeing how uncomfortable Harry was in their presence, went out to the garden for a little while.

Sirius stayed and talked to Harry. He was worried by his godson's behavior, Harry had always been a shy child but he had never outright refused to talk to people- especially people who had shown him nothing but kindness.

"You should talk to them!" Sirius said quietly, looking Harry intently in the eyes.

Harry turned his gaze away and fiddled a bit with his pajama sleeve.

"No." he said softly, almost too softly for Sirius to hear.

Sirius became even more worried: "But, Harry- why not?"

Harry looked and felt uncomfortable. He couldn't even really explain why he didn't trust those people, he just- didn't!

"Because I don't know them!" Harry said quietly, instead of voicing his real thoughts.

Sirius sighed and drew back a little. He could tell that Harry was lying, that this was not the real reason for Harry's silence, but he didn't want to push his godson. Instead, Sirius decided to try a different approach.

He put a finger under Harry's chin and turned the boy's head toward him: "Kid, do you trust me?"

Sirius held his breath as he waited for Harry's answer. It came swiftly, without any thought.

"Yes." Harry said, this time completely honest.

Sirius inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then, I need you to do me a favor, alright, Harry? Will you do that for me?" Sirius asked, as though he was talking to a very small child. But at the moment Harry's mentality was that of a small child: scared, depending, in need of reassurance and love.

Harry nodded and asked, "What kind of favor?"

Sirius leaned forward until his and Harry's faces were almost touching: "Please, Harry," he said intently, "Please talk to them for me!"

Harry lowered his head immediately, feeling unhappy.

After about a minute of awkward silence, then Sirius said "Listen, Harry, they care about you!"

Harry's head snapped up at once.

"They do?" Harry asked in such an innocently confused tone that it almost broke Sirius' heart.

Sirius pulled Harry into his arms again and hugged him very hard, or as hard as he dared to hug his injured godson.

"Oh, Harry, of course they do! Everyone does. I care about you! Harry, you know that you can always talk to me about anything, don't you, Harry?" Sirius mumbled into Harry's raven black hair.

Harry seemed to think hard for a minute. "Sirius….." Harry said hesitantly.

"Yes, kiddo?" Sirius asked with a gentle smile and released his godson.

"I-" Harry swallowed. "Can I talk to you about- about the Dursleys?"

Sirius felt his breath quicken. Harry trusted him enough to tell him of his life with his relatives? Sirius swallowed, "Of course, Harry," he said hoarsely.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"When I came-" Harry stopped, his breathing quickened. The memories of the Dursleys came rushing back all at once. Harry wanted to scream at them to stop, but he couldn't make a sound.

"Harry!"

Harry was jolted out of the stream of bad memories by Sirius' voice. Sirius, seeing that Harry was looking at him, released his godson's shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and nodded: "Yeah, I'm fine….."

Harry trailed off. After another moment of silence, Sirius spoke again: "Alright, Harry, do you want to try again?"

Sirius looked like he didn't want Harry to continue, but Harry felt that this was something he had to do.

"When the Dursleys picked me up at the train station, Uncle Vernon yelled at me to get my trunk into the car. Then he told me to get my lazy butt inside before anyone could see me. After we had arrived at Privet Drive, I took my things upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom. Then, when I had just started to put all my things away, Uncle Vernon came barging into the room, and he-"

Harry felt his throat constrict painfully. Tears were starting to gather in the corners of his eyes.

"He-" Harry tried again, but he found that he could not continue.

Harry broke down and started to cry because he did not want to go through this.

Sirius looked alarmed and pulled Harry into a warm hug. He ran his hand through Harry's hair and asked, "What happened, Harry?"

Harry just cried harder. "He-"

Sirius was beginning to feel panicked: "Please, Harry, tell me!" Harry burrowed his face in Sirius' chest and Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry more tightly.

When he finally spoke again, Harry's voice was slightly muffled.

"He beat me and then he locked the door. And when morning came Aunt Petunia yelled like she did every morning. Then she unlocked the door and she saw that I was healed- she was shocked."

Harry had calmed down a little. Sirius was now making soothing circles on Harry's back with his hand: "Did anything else happen, Harry?"

Harry burrowed himself further in Sirius' protective embrace.

"When- when Uncle Vernon saw me he beat me again and handed me a list of chores to do. And he told me that if I did not have them all done before he came home he would beat me again!"

Harry had started to shake slightly in Sirius' arms.

"Did he?" Sirius asked quietly, though deep down, he already knew the answer and was dreading it.

Harry sighed, "Yes, he did, and then he put me back in the room and locked the door."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Also, at the end of this month I will be going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while but I will be continuing with my stories when I get back so know that they haven't been abandoned!**

**Chapter 13**

Harry stared off into space for a while and then sighed. Sirius just remained silent, knowing that Harry needed some time to think.

"He came back later that night and dropped the letter I sent to you," Harry said finally, "After that night, I got two beatings a day because Uncle Vernon wanted me to die."

Sirius gasped. "Die?" he asked incredulously. "He wanted to- to kill you?"

Harry didn't look at his godfather and nodded.

"But Harry!" Sirius exclaimed urgently, "Why?"

Harry shrugged a little and hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of them: "I don't really know," he admitted quietly. "He told me that he wanted to sell the house, but that he could not, because it was in some….. Trust….. For me."

Sirius drew in a sharp breath but did not comment. "Did he say anything else, Harry?" He asked, looking Harry intently in the eyes.

"No." Harry said slowly. He didn't understand what his godfather was talking about.

Sirius seemed to be satisfied and breathed a sigh of relief: "That's good!" he said, smiling to himself.

Harry stared at his godfather in confusion: "Padfoot, what is good about that?"

Sirius snapped his attention back to his godson and saw Harry's confused expression. He pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him very hard.

Harry frowned, feeling even more puzzled, even though he was enjoying the hug: "Padfoot-" He said, but Sirius silenced him.

"Hush, Harry," he said, "I will tell you later."

Harry looked Sirius in the eyes for a few moments, but then he nodded and snuggled deeper into Sirius' protective embrace.

Sirius looked down at Harry with a sad smile, knowing that Harry needed him now more than ever before. He just held his godson for a while, needing this as much as Harry did.

Harry fell asleep in Sirius' arms and for the first time in ages Harry felt truly safe. Sirius lifted his godson up carefully and placed him down on the bed gently. Then, he pulled the covers over Harry's sleeping form and kissed his godson's forehead gently.

Harry mumbled something in his sleep and turned over. Sirius smiled and, with a last glance at Harry, left the room. He knew that he had to talk to his grandparents about Harry.

Since it was already dinnertime, Sirius went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Anne had cooked chicken soup for dinner. They all sat down at the table and ate silently.

After dinner, Sirius pushed back his chair and said,

"Gram, Papa, Vernon Dursley knows about the trust and was trying to kill Harry."

Sirius grandparents drew in a sharp breath and frowned.

"Oh, this is not good," Anne said quietly, worriedly. "This is not good at all."

Jim nodded grimly and asked "How bad was it, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily: "From what Harry told, or rather not told me, it has been going on for years."

Sirius' grandparents gasped simultaneously.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, urgently.

Sirius nodded sadly: "He has all of the signs."

Jim shook his head and Anne sighed, "Does he trust you?" She wanted to know.

Sirius allowed a very small smile to flit across his face: "Yes," he said softly, "Yes, he does."

Anne nodded: "That's good, because he is going to need someone to talk to about- everything."

Sirius nodded, remembering their talk not an hour ago: "I know."

After that, the three of them just sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Sirius," Jim asked suddenly, "Can the Dursleys touch the trust if they don't have Harry?"

Sirius looked surprised, he hadn't even thought about this: "No, he cannot, why?"

Jim nodded, looking satisfied: "Good."

Sirius frowned. "Why?" he asked again, getting a little impatient.

Jim just smiled at his grandson's impatience.  
"Because, Sirius," he said, as if talking to a very small child, "If you have Harry, the Dursleys cannot say that they do."

Sirius blinked, feeling stupid. "Right," he said. "Of course."

Anne smiled and decided to help Sirius out of his predicament: "Sirius, take this tray up to Harry, will you?"

Sirius took the tray, grateful for the distraction.  
"Sure!" he said, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and snatched the tray from his grandmother. He left the kitchen in a hurry and dashed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Sirius entered Harry's room. He smiled when he saw that Harry was still asleep. Sirius set the tray down on Harry's nightstand and woke Harry gently.

"It's dinnertime, kiddo," Sirius said softly and brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead.

Harry yawned and nodded and started on the food.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 14**

After Harry had finished eating, Sirius told him some more stories about the Marauders and Lily. About one hour and many pranks later, Harry fell asleep again.

Sirius smiled at his godson and pulled the covers up to Harry's chin. Then he tiptoed out of the room and shut the door quietly.

Sirius went downstairs to the living room and talked to his grandparents. Around ten at night, Sirius, Anne, and Jim went to bed.

~*~

In the middle of the night Harry woke up. He yawned and wanted to stretch- when he suddenly realized that he could not move! Try as he might, Harry couldn't move his arms or legs. Harry started to panic, and was not comforted by the queasy feeling in his stomach. Harry's breathing quickened. Should he try to call for help?

Suddenly, Harry was sized by a violent coughing fit. The queasy feeling in his stomach got worse, and then, before Harry could do anything, he vomited all over the bed.

~*~

Sirius woke up to the sound of Harry coughing. He got up quickly and practically sprinted down the hallway to Harry's room. He opened the door and entered Harry's room- and saw immediately that Harry had vomited. Harry himself lay curled up into a little ball in the corner of the bed.

Sirius went over to his godson, gently lifted him up and put him in the comfortable armchair beside the bed. He went over to the window and opened it, allowing the fresh night air into the room.

Then, Sirius fetched new bedding from the cupboard in the hallway and changed Harry's bed.

Turning back to his godson, Sirius saw that Harry's pyjamas were dirty, too. So, Sirius picked Harry up and carried him into the bathroom. He helped Harry rinse his mouth and put on new nightclothes, and then he carried his godson back to his bedroom. The whole time, Harry had not said a word and Sirius was beginning to go mad with worry.

He put Harry down on the bed and slipped in beside him, pulling Harry into a protective embrace. They lay in silence for a few minutes. Then-

"I'm sorry!" Harry whimpered and buried his face in Sirius' chest.

Sirius pulled Harry closer: "Don't be, Harry." He whispered.

But Harry started to squirm in Sirius' arms: "But I ruined the covers! Why shouldn't I be sorry?"

Sirius began to rub soothing circles on Harry's back: "Because it just happens sometimes, Harry."

Harry frowned and did not cease struggling: "No!"

Sirius sighed and released Harry, who immediately scooted away from him, eyeing his godfather as though he expected Sirius to hit him.

Sirius ignored the stab of pain and hurt that went through his heart and said, "Kiddo- I love you, you know that- don't you?"

Harry sighed and dropped his gaze. "I do," he whispered.

Sirius smiled and brushed some hair away from his godson's eyes: "Then don't worry!"

Harry looked at Sirius for a moment and then, suddenly, launched himself at his godfather and hugged him hard. After a few minutes, Sirius tried to gently withdraw, but Harry tightened his grip on Sirius and buried his face in Sirius' neck.

Sirius gave in and hugged Harry back. Harry's behaviour told Sirius more about the way the Dursleys had treated him than words ever could.

After a few minutes, Sirius felt Harry go limp in his arms and gently pried Harry's arms off himself. Then, he put Harry back under the covers and kissed him on the forehead.

He settled himself in the armchair beside the bed, intending to spend the night by Harry's side. He watched Harry's slightly shallow breathing and for the first time ever became aware of just how much he loved Harry. Now that he had managed to gain Harry's trust, Sirius vowed to never let his godson down. Because his name had been cleared, he would finally be able to give his godson a home.

###############

THE NEXT DAY

###############

Harry slept all of the next day and was only woken by Sirius so that he could eat and take the pills that the doctor had left for him. Sirius sat with Harry the whole day, stroking Harry's soft black hair, trying to make Harry feel better even when his godson was asleep.

###############

THE NEXT DAY

###############

When Harry woke up the next morning, Sirius was sitting next to him. Sirius noticed his godson stirring and handed Harry his glasses.

"Kid, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked, worry clearly evident in his voice.

Harry smiled and put on his glasses: "Better." Then, noticing Sirius' worried expression, he added, "Why?"

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through Harry's hair: "Because you slept for a whole day." He said seriously.

Harry stared at his godfather incredulously. "A whole day?" he asked. "I slept for- a whole day?!"

Sirius grinned at Harry, relieved that his godson was feeling better: "Yes, you did."

Harry looked slightly dazed: "How? I mean, why did I sleep so long?"

Sirius kissed Harry on the forehead: "Because you have been very, very sick, Harry." Sirius said seriously.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 15**

Harry stared at his godfather. He had slept for a whole day? And he had been sick?

"I don't really feel so sick anymore," Harry said, "Maybe I can get better faster!"

Sirius smiled sadly and pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him. "Oh, Harry," Sirius said, "I love you."

Harry froze. He knew that Sirius liked him, he had known for a long time, but to hear his godfather say those three little words like this- like the father Harry had never had-

The walls Harry had put up around his mind and emotions many years ago started to crumble and came down with an almost audible crash. Harry broke down completely.

Sirius stared at Harry in shock; he had not expected such a reaction to his words. He hugged Harry closer to his chest and ran his hand in soothing circles over Harry's back. He made sure not to discourage Harry though, knowing that his godson needed to let his feelings out and cry.

Harry cried for hours, completely unable to stop the tears, while Sirius simply held him and let him cry.

"Sorry!" Harry hiccupped, once he had finally got a grip on his emotions.

Sirius shook his head and wiped Harry's tears away.  
"You have no reason to be sorry." He said firmly, still holding Harry close.

Harry looked miserable and said, "Yes, I do!"

But Sirius shook his head again, "No, Harry, you don't."

Harry stared up at his godfather. All his life at the Dursleys' he had always been told that everything was his fault, that he was always to blame. And breaking down like this in Sirius' arms- of course it was his, Harry's, fault!

Harry decided not to press the issue though and snuggled deeper into Sirius' protective embrace.

Harry stayed in his godfather's arms for a long time, feeling safe for the first time in….. well- ever. Harry could not remember ever feeling this protected and, well, loved before. Harry fell asleep in Sirius' arms.

Sirius smiled when he saw that Harry was asleep and laid Harry back on the bed. He pulled the covers up to his godson's chin and sat there for a while, running his hand idly through Harry's soft hair and pondering what he should do about Harry.

Suddenly, the door opened quietly.

"Sirius?" came Anne's hushed voice.

Sirius nodded but did not turn around: "Come in."

Anne and Jim stepped into the room and sat down on the other side of Harry's bed, facing Sirius. The latter smiled tiredly: "Hi Papa, Gram."

Anne and Jim nodded to their grandson.

"How is he?" Jim asked, looking worriedly at Harry's too-small form. If he hadn't known that the boy was almost fifteen years old, he would have thought he was twelve, thirteen at the most.

Sirius, too, looked at his godson. "He's getting better, fortunately," he said, "His fever has gone down and-"

"We know that," Anne interrupted. "We mean, how is he emotionally?"

Sirius sighed and brushed a stray tendril of hair away from Harry's eyes. "We need to start over again."

Anne and Jim stared at Sirius.

"What do you mean, start over?" Anne asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

Sirius sighed again and turned to fully face his grandparents. "I mean that nobody has loved Harry since his parents died." He said firmly, looking both Anne and Jim in the eyes to make them understand.

Sirius had never seen his grandparents look this shocked.

"What?!" Jim almost shouted. Harry moaned and stirred on the bed, and the adults quickly quieted down.

"But that happened fourteen years ago!" Jim whispered fiercely.

Sirius nodded and whispered back, "I know, and all this time Harry has never truly trusted anybody!"

Anne and Jim were shocked into silence. After a few minutes, Anne asked tentatively, "Sirius, does he trust you?"

Sirius sighed sadly and turned back to look at his godson, contemplating the question. "I don't know," he said quietly, "A little bit, but- I think there may be a way to get him to open up to people again."

Sirius' grandparents looked at him curiously.

"How?" Jim wanted to know.

Sirius smirked slightly, "Why, magic of course!"

"Oh, right!" Anne and Jim said sheepishly.

Sirius laughed a bit and left Harry's room. He walked down the hallway and entered his own living quarters. Sirius sat down at his desk and pulled out a quill, some ink and parchment. Then, he started to write a letter.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 16**

Sirius chewed on his quill in thought for a while, thinking of what he should write. He heard his grandparents enter their bedroom, which was next to his. He supposed that he should probably turn himself in, too, but first he had to finish this letter. Sirius sighed and dipped his quill in the ink.

Dear Albus,

A few days ago my godson, Harry, wrote a letter to me concerning the Dursleys. Apparently his uncle, Vernon Dursley, was beating him, and Harry felt that he could not take the abuse any longer.

I know that I should have notified you immediately, but under the circumstances, and because Harry's letter sounded really desperate, Remus Lupin and I agreed to act as quickly as possible.

I wrote to the Evans family's lawyer, Mr. Smith, and told him to take Harry out of the Dursleys' house immediately at my, his legal guardian's, request.

Mr. Smith complied and Harry was taken to my grandparents' house, he will be safe here. As soon as I was freed, I came here, too.

Unfortunately, we found out that Harry's letter was quite truthful. Harry has been beaten terribly, and apparently this has been going on for years. Even though Harry did not tell me this, he has all the signs.

I am writing to you because Harry has put up walls around his mind and emotions that I cannot get down. Harry isn't used to trusting people, and I feel that the only way to help Harry would be giving him a de-aging potion.

Maybe when he is a child, I will be able to get through to him and get him to open up to people again.

Please send over a batch of de-aging potion as soon as possible!

Yours sincerely,

Sirius Black.

Sirius tied the letter to his owl's leg and watched it fly off into the night. When he could not see it anymore, Sirius sighed and extinguished the lights. He climbed into his bed and was asleep within seconds.

###############

THE NEXT DAY

###############

Sirius woke up early the next morning. He yawned and stretched and then put on some fresh clothes. After his morning wash, Sirius went down the hallway and entered Harry's room.

Harry was already awake. He looked up from the bed immediately, his face lighting up a bit: "Padfoot!"

Sirius smiled and ruffled his godson's hair fondly.

"Good morning, kiddo, do you want to go downstairs for breakfast?"

Harry's face fell and he looked away: "No." Harry said softly.

Seeing his godson's crestfallen expression, Sirius' eyes softened immediately and he ran his hand through Harry's hair. "That's ok, Harry."

The two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, neither knowing what to say.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked timidly, finally breaking the ban.

Sirius smiled at Harry softly: "Yes, Harry?"

Harry looked up into Sirius' eyes almost fearfully,  
"Are you mad at me?"

The expression on Harry's face, so fearful, almost as though he was expecting to get hit, almost broke Sirius' heart.

Sirius sat down on the bed beside his godson and pulled Harry into his arms, giving him a gentle, yet firm hug.

He kissed his godson on the forehead and said, "No, Harry. Of course I'm not angry."

Harry was looking doubtful: "Are you sure?"

Sirius gripped Harry's chin gently and forced his godson to look him in the eyes: "Kiddo, I am not mad at you." Sirius said firmly.

Harry stared into Sirius' eyes for a moment and then hugged his godfather back.

They stayed like this for a while before Sirius withdrew gently and went downstairs into the kitchen to get Harry's tray of breakfast. When he was sure that Harry was eating, Sirius went downstairs again and had a quick breakfast together with his grandparents.

After breakfast Sirius went back upstairs to Harry's room.

They talked for the whole day about various things such as Quidicth, school and Harry's adventures at Hogwarts, but mostly it was Sirius talking and telling Harry stories about his parents and the marauders.

Harry fell asleep in Sirius' arms that night around eight o'clock.

##################

LATER THE NIGHT

##################

When Sirius noticed that Harry had fallen asleep, he placed his godson under the covers, being careful not to wake him. He kissed Harry's forehead gently and then quietly left the room.

Sirius went down the hallway and into his own living quarters- and noticed immediately that there was an owl waiting for him: Dumbledore's reply!

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 17**

Sirius unfolded the letter with slightly shaking hands, smoothed out the parchment and read:

Dear Sirius,

I have received your letter and agree that Harry should take the de-aging potion. I am very sorry to hear that the Dursleys harmed Harry. Please believe me when I tell you that had I known sooner I would have taken Harry out of that house immediately!

I will come to your house tomorrow and bring the potion.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and extinguished the lights. He pulled the bed covers up to his chin and allowed a small smile to cross his face. Finally, he would be able to help his godson.

~*~

It was around midnight when Sirius woke with a start. He felt disoriented for a moment and wondered what had woken him- when he suddenly heard screams coming from Harry's room.

Sirius practically jumped out of bed and, ignoring the dizziness, sprinted down the hallway and burst into his godson's room.

Harry was curled up on the bed in a fetal position and was whimpering. Silent tears were streaming the child's face, even though Harry was obviously still asleep.

Sirius rushed over to Harry's bed and took his godson into his arms. "Harry!" Sirius whispered frantically, "Harry! You are safe!"

Harry writhed and struggled in Sirius' grip but did not wake up. "No!" he moaned, fighting Sirius' arms that were tightening around him.

"Harry!" Sirius called, more frantically. "Please, Harry, wake up!"

The child in his arms whimpered again and raised his hands as if to protect his face. "Please, stop! I'll do anything! Please, no more!"

Sirius was almost going mad with worry and started to shake Harry's shoulder slightly. "Harry! Please, wake up, you're safe!"

Harry shot up suddenly, the look in his eyes was wild and frightened. Harry's eyes fixed on Sirius' worried face, and before he latter could say or do anything, Harry started to cry, trying in vain to stop the tears.

Sirius held Harry close and rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back: "Harry."

Harry looked up at him, fear written all over his face. "Padfoot?"

Sirius gave Harry a gentle smile and said firmly, "Good, now listen, Harry. Cry if you need to."

Harry averted his eyes. "I am fine." He mumbled defiantly.

Sirius sighed, but saw that there was nothing he could do for now. "Alright then, Harry." He gently put Harry back on the bed and pulled the covers up to his godson's chin. Just as he was about to leave the room, a small voice behind him held him back.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius turned to his godson. Harry was looking both hopeful and timid.

"Please stay!"

Sirius went back over to Harry's bed and sat down at the edge. "Anything you want, Harry," he said gently, running his hand through Harry's soft, black hair.

Harry smiled timidly up at his godfather and said, almost too quietly for it to be heard, "Thank you."

Sirius just smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "Try to go to sleep, ok, kiddo?" he asked softly.

Harry shut his eyes and yawned. "Ok," he mumbled, and then he was fast asleep.

Sirius stayed with Harry for the rest of the night, just watching his godson sleep and hoping that Dumbledore would hurry with the de-aging potion.

~*~

At around six in the morning, Sirius went downstairs and got the breakfast tray for Harry.

Harry was awake when his godfather entered the room and accepted the tray of food without much fuss.

"Harry, I need to talk to Dumbledore for a few minutes, ok?" Sirius asked when he was sure that Harry had had enough breakfast.

"Ok," Harry said and handed the tray back to his godfather.

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. He took the tray and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
He poured himself a glass of orange juice and conjured up a stack of pancakes with syrup and began to eat.

Five minutes later, there was a strange 'pop' and Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was standing in the living room.

Sirius heard the sound of someone apparating in and cautiously made his way to the living room, wand drawn. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized Albus Dumbledore standing there. Sirius lowered his wand and smiled.

"Hello, Albus!"

The headmaster smiled back in greeting and pulled a small bottle with a strange, swirling blue liquid out of his pocket. Sirius realized that this had to be the de-aging potion.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said solemnly, "I need to talk to you about this potion."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 18**

Sirius nodded and led the headmaster over to the couch. The two of them sat down and there was a moment of silence.

It was Sirius who finally spoke: "You wanted to talk to me," he said, half a question, half a statement.

Dumbledore nodded and leaned forward in his seat, looking Sirius intently in the eyes. "Sirius, you know that Harry will be in more need of your help and your time after taking the de-aging potion."

Sirius lowered his head. He had already thought about this and felt a little unsure if he could pull off being- well- a parent: "I know." He said quietly.

"You realize that you will have to take care of a small child, in other words, be Harry's father, don't you?"

Sirius nodded, still not looking up. "I know. I'm not sure whether I'll be able to be— a father to Harry, but….." Sirius swallowed hard and forced himself to look into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes. "I'll try."

Dumbledore held Sirius' gaze for a moment, making Sirius feel as though he had just seen everything in Sirius' soul.

After a few tense seconds, Dumbledore allowed a small smile to flit across his face and leaned back in his seat. "I'm sure you'll be just fine, Sirius. But you do realize that you will have to teach Harry yourself if he is not back to his normal age by September 1st." It wasn't really a question.

Sirius nodded again. He had often helped other Gryffindor students with their homework in his time at Hogwarts and was not afraid of teaching. "Yes." He said simply.

Dumbledore's smile broadened and his eyes started to twinkle mischievously. "Very well then, Sirius," Dumbledore said, looking oddly pleased, "Here is the de-aging potion."

He pulled the small bottle out of his pocket again and handed it over to Sirius.

Sirius took the potion with slightly shaking hands. He wanted to help Harry, he wanted to be a father to his godson, but he realized that giving Harry this potion would render him practically helpless, and Sirius would have to take on the responsibility of taking care of Harry.

"Thank you," Sirius said in a slightly shaking voice.

Dumbledore smiled and gave Sirius' shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Write me after he takes it." He said and then, before Sirius could say another word, the headmaster disappeared with a 'pop'.

Sirius stared at the place where Dumbledore had been just moments before for a while and then dropped his gaze to the bottle in his hand. The liquid inside was swirling and blue, looking innocent and friendly. And yet this potion could be powerful enough to turn a one-hundred-and-fifty-year-old person back into an infant! Or an almost fifteen-year-old teenager back into a five-year-old child.

For the first time in his life, Sirius understood why Snape loved potion-brewing so much. It was truly amazing what a small bottle of potion could do! Sirius knew that this bottle contained just enough de-aging potion to turn Harry back into a child.

Sirius shook his head and came out of his daze. He took a deep breath and walked upstairs to his godson's room. Harry was sitting on the bed looking slightly bored and apprehensive. He looked at the bottle in Sirius' hand with curiosity.

Sirius sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and asked, "Harry, if I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?"

Harry looked surprised at the question and threw Sirius a strange look, but he answered without hesitation. "Yes." Harry said firmly.

Sirius smiled and his heart swelled in his chest when he realized just how much Harry already trusted him.

"Would you like to know what it is that I'm asking?"  
He asked, a little worried that Harry might not want to take the potion.

Harry picked up on Sirius' uneasiness immediately and frowned slightly. What could be so bad that Sirius was asking such strange questions? Did it have to do anything with the potion in Sirius' hands? Harry decided suddenly that he didn't even want to know. "No."

Sirius was surprised but quickly hid it. He uncorked the small bottle and held it out to Harry. "Ok, then, drink this, Harry." He said gently.

Harry eyed the vial with some apprehension and brought it closer to his face. The liquid in the bottle was blue and swirling and it smelled, oddly enough, of jasmine.

Harry threw Sirius one last look and closed his eyes. He downed the potion in one gulp, noting distractedly that it tasted like lemon. Then, he felt the oddest sensation, like someone was tickling him and tearing at his limbs at the same time. His last coherent thought was: "What the hell have I gotten myself into now?"

~*~

Sirius turned away from the bed when he saw that Harry had drunk the potion and locked Harry's trunk. He put it away into the closet and then turned back to look at his godson. Harry was unconscious.

Sirius sat down on the bed beside Harry and pulled the limp boy into his arms. He smoothed back his godson's hair and then watched in fascination as the potion took effect. It was like Harry's already small form was shrinking. His arms and legs became shorter, his face softened, Sirius had to tighten his hold on Harry to keep him from falling off the bed.

Finally, it was over, and Sirius was left staring at the face of his now five-year-old godson. Sirius could feel his throat constrict. So many emotions were racing through him.

Love for this little child that needed him so badly, protectiveness, sadness, because neither he nor Lily or James had never seen their son grow up, pride that he could have a child this precious, fear that he couldn't pull off being a father, disbelief that this was really Harry….. So many feelings were racing through Sirius that he could feel a strange prickling in the corners of his eyes; he had to blink to keep the tears from falling.

He finally regained his senses and pulled out his wand. With a muttered spell, Harry's clothes had shrunk to accommodate Harry's size.

Before Sirius could do anything else, the child in his arms stirred and opened his startlingly green eyes with a moan. Harry blinked a few times and yawned and then his eyes focused on Sirius. Harry seemed to freeze. His eyes got wide with fear and apprehension, his body rigid in Sirius arms.

Sirius was surprised at Harry's behavior before he realized that Harry was probably expecting to be yelled at or even hit. A fresh wave of anger surged through Sirius but he squelched it quickly. He didn't want his godson to think that the anger was directed at him!

Sirius smiled gently and asked, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

Harry looked surprised at Sirius' tone of voice. He stared at Sirius for a moment, and when the latter smoothed Harry's soft hair back gently, Harry threw his arms around his godfather and hugged him as hard as he could.

Sirius was a little surprised at Harry's behavior but complied and hugged his godson back. "It's alright, Harry," he whispered, "You are safe now."

Harry looked up at Sirius with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Safe? He had never really felt safe in his life before and Sirius was being so nice to him! Aunt Petunia had always said that Harry didn't deserve people being nice to him. It was all too much.

Harry started to cry in Sirius' arms. Sirius was surprised for a second but pulled Harry closer. He rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back, just talked to him and let him cry. Sirius sensed that Harry needed to cry now and didn't try to stop him.

~*~

Anne and Jim stepped into the room with a few bags containing toys for Harry. They noticed immediately that Harry was crying softly in Sirius' arms and that Sirius was looking very worried.

"How long has he been crying?" Anne asked, frowning ever so slightly.

Sirius frowned, too, and with some difficulty managed to look at his watch. "More than an hour!" He said, sounding alarmed.

Anne nodded and set down the bag she was carrying. She dug through it for a while and pulled out a cute, stuffed lion. Anne walked over to her grandson and handed Sirius the toy: "Here, give him this."

Sirius eyed the toy a little doubtfully and said, slowly, "Alright….."

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Jim said, and Sirius nodded. Then his grandparents left the room quietly. Sirius turned his attention back to his godson, who was still clinging to his shirt and crying softly.

"Hey, Harry," Sirius called softly. Harry didn't react at first, but then slowly lifted his head and looked at Sirius. Sirius smiled gently and said, "Kiddo, here!"

Sirius held the stuffed lion out to Harry. Harry looked at the toy in wonder and then up into Sirius's eyes.

"Am I allowed?" He asked in an innocently confused tone.

If looks could kill, the Dursleys would have been six feet under, judging by the expression on Sirius' face. Sirius took a deep, calming breath and said, "Yes, Harry, you are."

Harry looked surprised, but also very happy, and took the stuffed lion. He eyed it in wonder for a while and then hugged it to his chest.

Sirius watched this with a mixture of sadness, happiness, and anger: "Kiddo, listen, nobody is going to yell at you for playing, alright?"

Harry looked astonished at that and hugged his new and first toy tighter. Harry and Sirius stayed in Harry's room playing until lunch. Then, Sirius gently pried the toy from Harry's arms and lifted his godson up.

"Come on, Harry, let's go downstairs, it's lunchtime."

Harry frowned slightly and started to squirm in Sirius' arms: "No!"

Sirius sighed and put Harry back onto the bed, crouching before him so that his face was at the same height as Harry's.

"Kiddo, let me tell you how this works." Sirius said firmly, yet gently.

Harry looked slightly apprehensive. Had he angered his godfather? "What?" He asked, hesitantly.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 19**

Sirius gave Harry his best, reassuring smile and said friendly, but firmly: "If I say that it is meal time, then you eat."

Harry frowned slightly and started to draw small patterns on the bed covers. "No," he mumbled, defiantly, looking surprised at his own daring.

Sirius frowned and tilted Harry's chin up with a finger. "Harry, you have no choice," he said, sternly.

Harry held his gaze for a few moments, then sighed and dropped his head. "Alright." He said in a small voice.

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.  
"Good." And with that, he picked Harry up again and carried the now unresisting child downstairs and into the kitchen.

He put Harry into his chair and sat down beside him. Anne and Jim were already sitting in their seats and smiling at Harry. They all had noodle casserole for lunch.

Sirius was just talking to his grandmother about their shop, when suddenly- splash- a noodle hit him on the head. Sirius whirled around and saw that Harry had thrown the noodle and was currently laughing at him.

Seeing that his godson was happy, Sirius had to hold back a smile, even though he really wanted to tell Harry off.

"Having fun, kiddo?" he asked, slightly sarcastically.

Harry grinned widely, though there seemed to be a flicker of nervousness in his eyes. "Yes!" He declared.

Anne saw that Sirius was about to become really angry and said was afraid that it might traumatize Harry even further. She put a soothing hand on his arm and said, "Sirius, you have to admit that it was funny."

Sirius frowned and pouted a little, looking very much like a five-year-old. "No, it was not!" he said, not caring if he sounded like a petulant child.

Harry had by now realized that he had done something wrong and had stopped laughing. "Padfoot!" he said in a small voice.

Sirius' head snapped up. "You remember!"

Harry shrunk back a little under Sirius' intense stare.  
"Padfoot….." Harry was beginning to fear that he had really angered his godfather.

Sirius sighed when he saw Harry's dejected expression and spoke in a softer tone of voice.  
"Harry, stop playing with your food." Sirius said sternly.

Harry pouted a little and threw another noodle at Sirius, but missed. The noodle landed next to Sirius' plate.

"No!" Harry said.

Sirius sighed as he looked at the noodle on the table. He hadn't thought that taking care of a small child would be this taxing.

"How about we make a deal, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked interested, though he obviously tried not to show it. "What kind of deal?" he wanted to know.

Sirius had to hold back a grin when he realized that he had practically already won. "You don't play with your food anymore, and I will tell you a story about your parents." He said.

Harry thought for a few minutes. On the one hand, playing with his food and annoying his godfather was fun, but on the other hand, Harry didn't want Sirius, the man he loved and trusted so much, to be angry with him and he desperately wanted to know more about his parents.

Yes, Harry decided, the advantages definitely outweighed the disadvantages. Harry grinned and stuck out his hand: "Deal."

Sirius shook Harry's hand formally and then turned back to his plate: "Good, and now we eat."

It was only then that he noticed that his grandparents were laughing so hard that they had tears of mirth streaming down their cheeks.

"Oh god, Sirius," Anne gasped out, "When are you going to learn?"

Sirius had to grin: "Soon." He declared.

Jim smiled and wiped the tears off his cheeks, "That's true," he smiled.

Sirius threw his grandfather a startled look.  
"What are you two thinking and talking about?" They had always (playfully) told him that he was a hopeless case in these kinds of situations before.

Anne and Jim glanced at each other, nodded, and turned back to look at Sirius.

"Anne and I are leaving for Japan this summer." Jim declared, smiling at his wife.

Sirius was so startled that he dropped his knife onto his plate. "But- why?" he sputtered.

Anne smiled. "That's easy," she told her grandson, "Because you and Harry need to spend some time alone."

Sirius frowned. "That's true, but he needs others around who care about him, too!" Sirius didn't understand why his grandparents had to leave now, of all times!

Jim sighed and put down his fork. "We know that, Sirius-" he said, but Sirius interrupted.

"But then, why?" He was starting to feel very frustrated.

Anne smiled at the look on Sirius' face and put a soothing hand on his arm. "So that you will learn on your own, Sirius," she said, looking Sirius intently into the eyes. "That's very important."

Sirius dropped his gaze. He knew that Anne was right, of course, he couldn't always depend on them when it came to Harry. "You're right," he said softly.

Jim and Anne just smiled, and each of them gave both Sirius and Harry a hug.

Then, they left the room, silently, but there was nothing that needed to be said.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 20**

Harry looked up from his food when he saw Anne and Jim leaving the kitchen. "Sirius?" he asked, timidly.

Sirius turned to his godson and smiled softly. "Yes, kiddo?"

Harry was frowning at the kitchen door. "Why did they leave?" Sirius smiled and said, "They want to spend some time in Japan, Harry, like a holiday."

Harry chewed on his lower lip unhappily. "But-" he broke off and looked down at the table. Sirius lifted Harry's chin up with a finger and forced his godson to meet his eyes. "What is it, Harry?" he asked gently.

Harry sighed. "I don't want them to go!" he declared, defiantly.

Sirius had to smile. "Oh Harry," he said, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately, "They are going to be back! I promise that you will see them again. They just want us to spend some time here by ourselves. And now, what do you say to a game of Hide-and-Seek?"

Harry's eyes lit up, but he looked hesitant. "Am I allowed?" he asked.

Sirius frowned in confusion. "Harry? What are you talking about?"

Harry stared wide-eyed at his godfather. "Am I allowed to play?"

Sirius froze. He had forgotten about the Dursleys. Swallowing back a scream of rage that was fighting to get out, Sirius kneeled down in front of Harry and took the child's small hands in his.

"Harry, listen to me, alright?" Sirius said earnestly. Harry nodded. "You are allowed to play whenever you want here, alright?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Whenever I want to?" he asked, incredulously.

Sirius grinned. "Yes, as long as we aren't eating or sleeping." Harry looked dazed. Sirius sighed and lifted Harry up. "Come on, kiddo," he said, cheerfully, "let's go outside!"

~*~

Sirius and Harry spent an enjoyable day outside. Anne and Jim stopped by for a few moments to say goodbye, then they were off to the airport. Harry and Sirius played Hide-and-Seek first (Sirius let Harry win so his godson would be happy), then tag, and all sorts of other things they could think off.

Harry had never had this much fun in his life. He was laughing and yelling happily, while Sirius was chasing after him, a big smile on his face (Harry had thrown some dirt at Sirius).

"You wait!" Sirius called, "I'll get you!" Harry laughed. "No, you won't!" he yelled over his shoulder. When he turned his head again, he suddenly noticed that he had been backed into a corner. Harry turned around with some hesitation. "Uh-"

Sirius reached Harry in next to no time and swept the child into his arms. "So," he said, smiling broadly, "Think that you can just throw dirt at your poor godfather and get away with it, huh?" Harry squirmed, but he couldn't get away. "Uh-" he said again, but it was already too late.

Sirius had attacked him and was currently tickling Harry to tears. After five minutes of furious giggling and squirming, Harry gasped out, tears of mirth running down his cheeks, "No! Please, Sirius, s-stop-" He collapsed into another fit of giggles. "Please! Stop- n-no- dad!"

Harry froze when he realized what he had just said. Sirius froze when he realized what Harry had just called him. They stood like that for a while. Harry could have hit himself. Now Sirius would be angry and send him back to the Dursleys or worse even, he would hit him!

Harry whimpered. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, Siri, I'm sorry-"

But Sirius hushed him. "Harry," he said, voice trembling with emotion, "What did you just call me?"

Harry squirmed away and muttered something unintelligible. Sirius said, seriously, "I didn't get that, Harry."

Harry shrunk back a little. "I said that I called you 'dad," he said in a small voice.

Sirius couldn't believe it. Harry, his beloved godson Harry, had called him 'dad'! Sirius had never felt this happy in his life before. But at the same time, there was doubt. What would James say if he heard his son calling another man 'dad'?

Sirius mentally shook himself. He was being stupid, and he knew it. James and Lily were dead, and they would never come back. And besides, Harry desperately needed someone who cared about him, he needed a real father, not the vague memory and stories he had.

Sirius suddenly became aware that Harry was still lying on the grass in front of him, very still, staring up at Sirius with a scared expression on his face. Sirius realized that to Harry, his reaction had to seem like anger- not the joy it was.

Sirius slowly kneeled down so that he was on eye-level with Harry. "Harry," he said quietly, intently, "Do you want to call me 'dad'?"

Harry could feel hope rise inside him. Sirius wasn't angry with him?" Harry slowly nodded his head and breathed, "Yes, very much. You- you don't mind?"

Sirius stared at Harry for a moment and then, very slowly, a smile spread across his face. "No, kiddo," he said, "Of course I don't! I love you; you know that, don't you?"

Harry nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, I know that….. Dad."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 21**

Sirius smiled widely and pulled Harry into his arms, giving him a firm, yet gentle hug. Harry hugged his godfather back.

They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to end the embrace. Finally, it was Sirius who broke the silence: "Harry would you like to go to the park?"

Harry sighed and buried his face in Sirius' neck. "No," he mumbled.

Sirius frowned in thought. "What would you like to do now?" he asked.

Harry sighed again and tightened his grip around Sirius' neck. "Nothing." He answered, his voice slightly muffled.

Sirius sighed and gently pried Harry's arms off his neck, holding his (god)son at arm's length. "Come on, kiddo," he said encouragingly, "What would you like to so now?"

Harry tried to get back into Sirius' embrace, but his godfather held him back, gently. "I want to be with you!" Harry said.

Sirius sighed and pulled Harry back into his arms, sensing that Harry needed the comfort. "Harry, I will be with you!" he promised.

Harry perked up visibly. "Are you sure?" he asked timidly.

Sirius ran a hand through Harry's soft hair and smiled. "Yes, kiddo, I am sure."

Harry smiled widely. "Can we play a game, dad?" he asked happily.

Sirius smiled at his newly acquired title and asked,  
"Of course, Harry. Which game?"

Harry shrugged. "You pick."

Sirius nodded, thinking. They had already played Hide-and-Seek and Tag, so those two were out.

"Ok….." Sirius said, slowly. "How about I teach you some pranks?"

Harry considered this proposal for a while, but shook his head "no".

Sirius nodded and thought some more. "How about I tell you about your father when he was a kid?"

Harry grinned widely and nodded.

Sirius smiled and picked Harry up, putting him on his lap. He spent the next hour telling his godson stories about James when he was five. Harry leaned back against Sirius' chest and listened with fascination.

When Sirius was done with his stories, he told Harry to wait and went back into the house. He got some of the toys his grandparents had bought for Harry and went back outside. Sirius gave Harry the toys and sat down under a tree, reading a book on unicorns.

Sirius became so engrossed in the book, that he didn't even notice when the sun was beginning to set.

"Dad?" Sirius jumped slightly and looked up. Harry was standing in front off him, a stuffed zebra in his hands.

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius asked, giving his godson a warm smile.

Harry looked a little hesitant but finally dared to ask,  
"Could you please play something with me?"

Sirius sighed slightly and shut his book. "Of course, Harry. What do you want to play?"

Harry sighed and plopped down next to Sirius. "I don't know," he admitted.

Sirius nodded and thought for a moment. "How about we do some coloring?"

Harry brightened immediately. "Ok!" he said cheerfully.

Sirius smiled and took Harry's small hand. He picked up his book and Harry's toys and together they went inside the house and into the living room.

Sirius got some crayons and some colouring books and went back to Harry. The next few hours were spent busily colouring the pictures in the books, until Sirius realized that it was already time for dinner and took Harry to the kitchen with him.

Suddenly, just as Sirius and Harry were about to enter the kitchen, there was a faint 'pop'. Sirius turned and smiled at the person that had apparated into their hall.

"Sirius, where is Harry?"

Sirius smiled and pulled Harry out from behind his back. "Here."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 22**

Dumbledore smiled at the little boy, the twinkle in his eyes brilliant.

Harry was regarding the strange man with the long white hair and beard with curiosity. He was quite sure that he had never seen him before.

"Dad, who is this?" Harry inquired curiously.

Sirius chuckled at the look on the headmaster's face when he heard his newly-acquired title. It was priceless. Sirius realized that this was the first time he had ever seen the headmaster look truly astonished.

"Harry, this is Professor Dumbledore."

Harry's curiosity seemed to grow. "Are you a friend?" He asked with such child-like innocence that both Dumbledore and Sirius had to keep themselves from smiling.

Dumbledore managed. "Yes." He said in a perfectly honest and earnest voice that made Sirius want to laugh even harder.

"So, Harry," the headmaster added quickly, seeing Sirius' predicament, "How are you today?"

Harry grinned widely up at the aged man and decided that he liked him. "I'm great!"

Sirius had regained his composure. "Harry, why don't you go and play while Professor Dumbledore and I talk?"

Harry didn't really want to go, but he was not stupid. He knew that this was not really a question. "Alright!" he said, and went back into the living room to play with his new toys.

Sirius waited until the living room door had shut behind Harry and then turned back to his former headmaster. "Albus, why are you here?"

Dumbledore sighed and ran a hand across his face, his cheerful demeanor dropping now that Harry had left the room. "Sirius, we have a problem." He said in a deathly serious voice.

Sirius sobered immediately at Dumbledore's tone of voice. Whatever the headmaster was going to say, it had to be BAD.

"What is it?" Sirius asked nervously.

Dumbledore sighed again and leaned against the wall. "Fudge knows that Harry is not with the Dursleys."

Sirius frowned. From what he had heard of Fudge, this was a very bad sign. "What's he doing?" Sirius wanted to know.

Dumbledore looked down for a moment, another thing Sirius had never seen him do before. "He wants Harry to see a doctor."

Sirius stared. Fudge was concerned about Harry's health? That just didn't sound right. Or did the minister not think him, Sirius Black, capable of caring for his godson? Sirius scowled. "Why?" He asked curtly.

Dumbledore sensed the younger man's anger. He put a soothing hand on Sirius' arm. "Calm down. Fudge thinks that Harry is insane."

Sirius jumped and sputtered indignantly. "WHAT?! INSANE?! He is not and we both know that!!!"

Dumbledore quickly quieted Sirius down. "Of course not, but Fudge never listens." Dumbledore was scowling. Another expression Sirius had never seen on his face.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right." He said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded and the two of them remained silent for a few minutes.

"What are we going to do?" Dumbledore asked finally.

Sirius huffed. "Nothing, because as Harry's godfather, I would never give Fudge permission to take away my godson!"

The headmaster looked doubtful. "I know that you wouldn't, Sirius, but he might try to force you."

Sirius looked stubborn. "He can try," he said aggressively, cracking his knuckles.

The wise headmaster had to smile a bit. Sirius looked ready to pounce on anyone who tried to touch a hair on his godson's head.

"You will not allow it?" Dumbledore asked again, making sure.

Sirius shook his head in determination. "If he tries to force me I will call you immediately."

Dumbledore looked satisfied and nodded, patting Sirius on the shoulder. "Wonderful!" He said, his cheerful mood returning.

Sirius smiled. "Do you want to talk to Harry?" He asked the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Sirius," he said. "Good luck!" And with a 'pop', Dumbledore was gone.

Sirius stared at the spot where the headmaster had been for a few moments, until he heard the door behind him crack open. Sirius turned and Harry padded over to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Dad, can we color again?"

Sirius shook off all thoughts about ministers and headmasters and smiled at his 'son'. "Of course, kiddo."

Sirius picked Harry up and carried him back into the living room. He put Harry down on the floor and handed him some crayons. Harry immediately began to color the pages of his book, while Sirius mainly watched Harry carefully.

Over the past day, Sirius had noticed that Harry did only the things that made no noise. Even that afternoon, in the garden, he had been reluctant about playing 'tag' at first. The only time when Sirius had ever heard Harry make any noise, really, was when he asked Harry something. After a while, Harry seemed to tire from all the coloring.

Sirius glanced at the clock on the wall. "Harry, it's almost time for dinner, so what would you like to do?"

Harry looked hesitant and Sirius smiled at him encouragingly. "Could you please tell me more about my parents?" Harry asked timidly.

Sirius sighed to himself. The way Harry had said that really told him a lot about the way the Dursleys had raised his godson.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 23**

"Of course, Harry," Sirius said gently.

Harry smiled tentatively. "Thank you," he whispered, and then, without any warning, threw his arms around Sirius and hugged him.

Sirius smiled slightly and lifted Harry up, putting the small boy in his lap. The next half-hour was spent with Sirius telling his godson stories about the famous Marauders' pranks.

Then, Sirius threw a look at the clock on the wall and realized that it was time for dinner.

"Why don't we pick up the coloring books and crayons? Then we can go to the kitchen and the two of us can make dinner." Sirius suggested.

Harry nodded, earnestly. "I cook." It was half a statement, half a question.

Sirius frowned, cursing the Dursleys for the umpteenth time that day. "No, I will cook and you can help."

Harry looked surprised and uncertain. "Ok." He said softly. Then, after a moment, he added, "Dad, are you mad at me?"

Sirius was confused. "No, why do you ask?"

Harry looked nervous and chewed his lip slightly.

"Because I did not do any chores today!" He blurted out finally.

Sirius felt shocked. "Kiddo, you don't need to do chores in this house!"

Now it was Harry's turn to look highly confused. "I- I don't?"

Sirius ground his teeth together in frustration, which was not directed at his godson, but at the Dursleys.

"No you don't."

Harry still didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" He asked timidly.

Sirius swallowed back his anger, not wanting Harry to think that he was angry with HIM.

"Kiddo I am very sure." Sirius said and ran his hand through Harry's soft, raven black hair gently.

Harry smiled innocently up at his godfather. "Alright."

Sirius grinned at Harry: "Ready to go?"

Harry jumped down from his lap: "Yes!"

Sirius chuckled and picked up all the crayons and coloring books and put them away. Then, he took an impatiently waiting Harry's hand in his and together they made their way to the kitchen. Sirius lifted Harry up and put him in a chair.

"What would you like for dinner, Harry?"

Harry chewed his lip again, uncertainly. He had never been given a choice before- Harry thought for a few moments, before he knew. "Pizza!" He exclaimed brightly.

Sirius had to bite back a smile at Harry's enthusiasm for such a simple meal. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, earnestly, which made Sirius have to fight to keep a straight face even more: "Yes."

Sirius allowed himself a small smile and went to get the phone book: "Ok then….." Sirius picked out the phone numbers of several pizza places.

He presented the list to Harry. "Pick one!"

Harry stared at all the different names and shook his head. "You Pick." He decided.

But Sirius stayed adamant. He wanted Harry to get used to being able to decide some things: "No, Harry, you decide."

Harry shrugged: "Ok then."

He closed his eyes, moved his finger above the paper for a while, and then put it down. "Pizza's palace," Sirius read.

Harry smiled and nodded: "Yes."

Sirius grinned back and walked over to the telephone. "What would you like to have on your pizza?"

Harry thought for a few moments. The Dursleys had never let him chose what he wanted on his pizza- they had just given him the cheapest, if any at all.

"Cheese," Harry decided quickly.

Sirius nodded and began to dial the pizza place's number: "Anything else?"

Harry shook his head: "Nothing."

Sirius nodded and held the phone to his ear: "Are you sure?"

Harry smiled at his godfather: "Yes."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 24**

"Alright, then." Sirius waited for a few moments before someone at the other end of the line answered the telephone. Sirius ordered two cheese pizzas.

The woman he was talking to said that they would be there in ten minutes.

Sirius smiled at Harry when he was done and took his godson to the kitchen with him to wait for the pizzas. Quite approximately fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Sirius paid the delivery boy and brought the pizzas back to the kitchen.

"Dad?" Sirius looked up and smiled at Harry. "Yes, kiddo?"

Harry said nothing and looked down at the table. Sirius frowned and got worried. He finished cutting the pizza into pieces and sat down next to Harry.

"Harry, is something wrong?"

Harry's head snapped up quickly. He gave Sirius a reassuring smile: "No."

Sirius smiled back, though he was puzzled by Harry's behaviour. "Ok then, eat dinner and after that you can have some chocolate pudding."

Harry's smile brightened: "Alright!"

Sirius chuckled at Harry's sudden enthusiasm and handed him his pizza.

Harry ate two pieces of pizza without complaint, but then he felt full. Still, Sirius put one more piece of pizza on Harry's plate. Harry frowned slightly.

"Dad?"

Sirius looked up from his own pizza (which was almost finished): "Yes, kiddo?"

Harry pouted a little: "Why do I need to eat this much?"

Sirius sighed and put his fork down: "Because, Harry, you are too thin."

Harry looked confused. All his life, the Dursleys had always berated him for eating a lot, saying that he was going to ruin them one day. And now Sirius WANTED him to eat a lot?

"How so?" He asked, voicing his confusion.

Sirius shook his head at the confusion in Harry's eyes: "You need to put on some weight, Harry."

Now Harry looked even more puzzled.  
"Why?" He asked again.

Sirius smirked, realizing that they could play that game for a long time: "Because you are too thin."

Harry seemed to understand the pointlessness of arguing as well because he sighed and picked up the piece of pizza: "Alright."

Sirius watched with a smile as Harry surrendered. He waited until Harry had finished his pizza and asked,  
"Do you want some chocolate pudding now, Harry?"

Harry brightened immediately, "Yes!"

Sirius got up and fetched some bowls. He then put some chocolate pudding into two bowls and put two spoons in them. Then he put one of the bowls in front of Harry.

They both proceeded to eat their ice cream. About half-way through this bowl, Harry got an idea and grinned mischievously. He scooped up a large spoon of chocolate pudding.

"Da-ad….." Harry said innocently.

Sirius looked up from his pudding. "Yes, Harry?" Then he spotted the spoon. "Harry! What-"

SPLAT

The chocolate pudding hit Sirius full in the face. Sirius coughed and sputtered indignantly. "HARRY! Oh wait, you're going down!!!" With that, Sirius took a huge spoon of chocolate pudding and threw it in Harry's direction.

Harry, giggling madly, ducked, and the pudding hit the white kitchen wall, creating a nice, brown stain.

Harry laughed in glee and picked up some ice cream with his hands. He threw it at Sirius, who ducked, but nevertheless was hit with some of the pudding, while the remaining chocolate hit the window behind Sirius.

And with that, the food fight had begun. Harry and Sirius laughed and bombarded each other with all the food they could find (which means, apples, bananas, eggs from the fridge…..). Almost an hour later, they stopped and looked around.

The kitchen was a mess. The formerly white walls were now brown with globs of chocolate pudding, egg, bacon, cheese and mashed fruit decorated the ceiling. However, Sirius and Harry, who were still giggling madly, looked the worst. There was hardly any spot on them that was not covered in food.

Harry smiled to himself. He had never had this much fun in his life.

"Come on, kiddo," Sirius brought Harry out of his daze. "We need to have a bath."

Harry smiled widely at his godfather. "Ok, daddy!"

Sirius jumped at the new nickname that filled him with unexpected warmth. Then, he smiled even wider, and scooped Harry up in his arms. "Oh, right, we still need to….." Sirius pulled put his wand and muttered a quick cleaning spell, which left the kitchen sparkling like before.

After they had both cleaned up, Sirius took Harry down to the living room once more: "Alright, kiddo what would you like to do now?"

Harry yawned a bit, sleepy from the day's excitement: "Be with you," he mumbled, crawling into Sirius' lap and snuggling up to his godfather.

Sirius smiled slightly and hugged his small godson very gently and kissed his forehead: "Harry, listen to me, alright?"

Harry snuggled deeper into Sirius' embrace and nodded contentedly. "Alright," he mumbled.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 25**

Sirius pulled away from the hug slightly and made sure that Harry was looking in his eyes. "Harry, I love you and I would never hurt you."

Harry smiled and hugged his godfather a little closer. "I know that, daddy."

Sirius smiled happily and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately: "Ok then, kiddo, pick a book and I will read to you, alright?"

Harry grinned widely and jumped down from Sirius' lap. He walked over to his bookcase and examined all the books standing there for a while, trying to decide which one would be the best.

He finally picked one about a puppy and a kitten and bounced happily back over to Sirius and sat on his godfather's lap.

"This one!" he proclaimed happily. Sirius took the book and smiled. He adjusted Harry's position in his lap so he would be more comfortable and started to read. Harry listened with rapt attention, cheeks flushed with excitement and eyes large in wonder.

Sirius had to smile at his godson; he was the embodiment of cuteness. After a while, Harry's eyelids began to droop and Harry yawned often. Sirius just kept on reading, and after a while, Harry fell asleep in his arms.

Sirius smiled softly at the child he considered his own and stood up slowly, making sure that he was not waking Harry up. He tucked Harry into bed and kissed him gently on the forehead. Harry sighed contentedly and mumbled something in his sleep, but did not awake. With a last glance and smile at the small boy, Sirius left the room and closed the door behind him quietly.

Then, realizing how tired he was, Sirius went to bed himself.

###############

THE NEXT DAY

###############

Harry stirred. He had had a wonderful dream, something about flying around on a broomstick. Harry smiled drowsily and opened his eyes. And realized that he was thirsty. His first impulse was to wake up Sirius, but then Harry mentally berated himself. Sirius had already done so much for him; he could get a glass of water for himself.

So, Harry yawned, stretched, and then climbed out of bed. He stumbled over to the stairs and padded down to the living room. From there, he made his way to the kitchen. Harry looked around. Where were the glasses? Sirius had set the table the day before….. Harry bit his lip and decided to just try all the cupboard doors.

He dragged a chair over to the corner of the kitchen and climbed up onto it. The first cupboard contained only cups, plates and bowls.

The second was full of kitchen devices. In the third cupboard, Harry finally found the glasses. He picked one up and tried to step down from the chair….. but he underestimated the height of this step. Harry gasped in shock when he realized that his foot didn't reach the floor, he flailed his arms around wildly- and still lost his balance.

Harry crashed to the floor. The glass flew out of his hands and against the next wall where it shattered noisily. Harry lay still for a second, completely shocked by what had happened. Then, he struggled quickly to his feet. He was not hurt, but at the moment Harry couldn't have cared less if he had broken his right arm.

He had broken the glass! Sirius was going to be so angry! Suddenly, Harry became aware of steps hurrying towards the kitchen. It was Sirius. Harry whimpered. "Daddy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Sirius saw the remnants of the glass on the floor and guessed what had happened. He was relieved o see that Harry was unhurt. Sirius quickly shushed his godson: "Don't be sorry, Harry, nothing happened."

Sirius got a glass down from the cupboard and filled it with water. Then he handed it to Harry for him to drink.

"Here," Sirius said kindly, "Next time you wake up and are thirsty, you can wake me, alright?"

Harry still looked shaken and accepted the drink.  
"Thank you," he said hesitantly, sipping at the water.

Sirius smiled warmly at his godson: "Don't worry about it." Harry just nodded eyes downcast.

Sirius proceeded to clean up the broken and then cooked eggs and bacon for breakfast. He put the food on two plates and filled two glasses with milk.

Sirius grinned down at Harry who had been strangely silent throughout the cooking.

"Breakfast time!" Sirius called cheerfully, though he was a little worried about his godson.

Harry gave a very small, unconvincing smile and nodded. "Ok," He said in a small voice and sat down at the table.

Sirius frowned slightly and put his fork down. He went over to Harry and lifted the child's chin up so he was looking into his eyes.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked, allowing his concern for his godson to shine through.

Harry was silent for a minute and tried to squirm away from Sirius, but Sirius' grip and gaze were firm. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you mad?" Harry blurted out quickly, eyeing his godfather anxiously.

Sirius felt taken aback: "About what, Harry?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

"The glass!" Harry exclaimed in disbelieve.

Sirius' puzzled frown deepened: "Why would I be mad at you, Harry?"

Harry felt incredulous and blinked at his godfather in confusion. Sirius couldn't not be mad at him!  
"Because I broke the glass."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 26**

Sirius smiled and hugged Harry gently. He brushed a strand of hair away from his godson's eyes: "Oh Harry, of course I am not mad at you for something like this. I know you didn't break the glass on purpose."

Harry was still looking a little doubtful and Sirius decided to change the subject: "We'll eat now, and after breakfast we can do anything you like, alright?"

Harry offered a tentative smile: "Alright, daddy."

Sirius ruffled his hair fondly. Before anything else could be said and done, a big barn owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter in Sirius' hand.

Harry felt fascinated by the big bird, but the owl ignored him completely and soared out of the window again. Harry sighed a little in disappointment and started on his breakfast.

Sirius meanwhile and unfolded the letter. He frowned deeply when he recognized the ministry's seal.

Dear Mr. Black,

I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of magic, Order of Merlin, Second Class, request your godson, Mr. Harry James Potter, to see a psychiatrist, for I have reason to believe that he is not in his right mind. One of the ministry's best psychiatrists, Sara Books, will be at your house on Friday, at 9 am sharp. She will talk to young Harry Potter and see if she can not help him. Thank you for your time.

Cornelius Fudge

(Current Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin, Second Class, Winner of Witch Weekly's "Most pompous Man of the Year Award" in 1994, former leader of the D.O.L.T. Department in the M.O.M.)

Sirius growled and crumpled the letter into a small ball. He was extremely angry at this because he KNEW that Fudge had no right to do anything that involved Harry in any way without asking his, Sirius', permission first. He looked at Harry and sighed. Harry looked up questioningly, but Sirius shook his head and sat down at the table himself, starting on his breakfast.

They ate in silence. After Sirius had finished, he gave his godson a small smile.

"Are you done?"

Harry smiled back shyly: "I'm done, daddy."

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair again. Together, they put their plates in the sink and watched as they magically cleaned themselves.

After that, Sirius felt a light tug at his sleeve. Harry was staring up at him with those huge green eyes, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Can you read to me again?"

Sirius sighed. He really hated to disappoint Harry, and the small boy looked so hopeful….. Sirius kneeled down so he was at Harry's eye level.  
"Kiddo, would you be mad at me if I told you to watch TV for now?"

Harry looked a little disappointed, but not angry. Then, he brightened again: "Will you read to me later?"

Sirius smiled inwardly, thinking that even if he hadn't wanted to read to Harry before, he couldn't have refused now that Harry's pleading, innocent eyes were fixed on him: "Of course, Harry."

Harry grinned happily: "Ok then!"

And with that, he bounced off happily into the direction of the living room. He turned on the TV and zapped through the different channels till he found a cartoon that interested him.

Sirius smiled when he saw that Harry would be alright on his own and set off to his office to write a response letter to a certain minister of magic, Order of Merlin, Second Class, Winner of Witch Weekly's "Most pompous Man of the Year Award" in 1994, former leader of the D.O.L.T. Department in the M.O.M.

Sirius frowned, trying to remember what the D.O.L.T. department was. Ah yes, the Department Of Leisure and Tournaments. It had been renamed to Department of Magical Games and Sports a few years ago.

Sirius sat down at his desk and took out a quill and parchment. Then, he began formulating his letter to Fudge.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 27**

Mr. Cornelius Fudge,

As Harry Potter's godfather I will not give permission for a doctor to see Harry. If Dr. Books shows up here I will not allow her to talk to my godson. And as both you and I know, Harry is very much in his right mind. I ask you to never write to me about this again. If you don't wish to believe that Voldemort is back- then that is your problem. My godson's upbringing does not concern you in the slightest, and if you try to interfere with it again, I will press charges against you, minister or not.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

Sirius read the letter again and nodded to himself with a grim smile. Then, he tied the letter to his owl Starlight's leg and sent her on her way. Sirius stared after her for a few minutes, and then he sighed and shook his head slightly. He had a godson to look after.

Down in the living room, Harry was still watching cartoons. Sirius sat down beside him and tapped Harry on the shoulder: "Kiddo?"

Harry humped slightly and turned to Sirius.  
"Yes Daddy?" He climbed onto Sirius' lap and hugged Sirius around the middle as good as he could with his short arms. Sirius smiled and hugged his godson back, knowing that Harry needed to be shown that he was loved very much.

They stayed like that for a while; Harry had almost fallen asleep when he remembered something. "Daddy, can you read to me now?"

Sirius smiled gently and ruffled Harry's hair: "Of course, Harry."

Sirius turned off the TV and picked up the book he had been reading to Harry night the night before.

Harry leaned against Sirius' chest and listened to the story. It took two hours for Sirius to finish to book.

He shut it with a slight 'bang', which made Harry giggle. Sirius could feel his heart warm when he realized how happy Harry was now.

"Would you like to color some more?" he asked his godson.

Harry grinned up at his godfather: "Sure!"

Sirius picked Harry up and they both got out the coloring books and crayons. Then they went back into the living room to color. After about a half-hour of coloring, Sirius made lunch for the two of them.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 28**

After lunch (which consisted of hamburgers and ice cream) they colored some more. They kept coloring until dinnertime (Sirius grew very bored sometime during the afternoon, but didn't say anything for Harry's sake. He vowed to never touch a coloring book in his life again after Harry was back to his normal age) and Sirius made meatloaf for dinner. Harry ate it all because he liked it.

After dinner, Sirius cleaned the dishes while Harry just watched him: "Dad?" he asked finally, almost timidly.

Sirius smiled at his godson: "Yes, Harry?"

Harry chewed on his lower lip for a while: "Can you read me a new book this evening?"

Sirius shook his head slightly in disbelief. Harry never grew tired of coloring and being read to, and he wasn't going to refuse his godson: "Alright kiddo, but first you need a bath."

Harry shrugged and grinned happily: "Ok!"

Sirius smiled amusedly and dried his hands on the dish towel. Picking Harry up, he made his way up the stairs, patiently listening to Harry's constant chattering. It was a nice change compared to the silent child he had been only a week ago.

Sirius pulled off Harry's clothes and got him into the bath. "Here are some toys, kiddo." He handed his godson a yellow duck which squeaked when you squeezed it and some other toys.

Harry took the toys but was confused: "Dad, why would I need toys in the bath?"

"To play with," Sirius said smiling.

Harry stared at him with wide, innocent green eyes.  
"Am I allowed to, Daddy?"

Sirius closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. He was going to kill the Dursleys one day. Forcing his eyes open and a smile on his face, Sirius answered his godson gently: "You are allowed."

Harry still looked astonished but began to play with his toys tentatively. As time went on, Harry grew bolder, and after only about ten minutes he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Sirius sat back and watched with a smile.

Harry played for almost an hour until Sirius made him get out of the bath because it was getting cold.

Harry let Sirius dry him off and wrap him in a gigantic, fluffy towel.

"Dad?" Harry's voice sounded slightly muffled because Sirius was currently drying his hair.

"Yes?" Sirius put the towel aside and put Harry in his pajamas.

"How come I was allowed to play in the bath?"

Sirius smiled slightly and dried Harry's hair with a quick spell: "Because all kids are allowed to."

Harry didn't look very convinced but nodded nonetheless: "Ok."

Sirius carried Harry over to his bedroom and sat down with him: "Dad?"

Sirius smiled down at his godson. "Yes, Harry?"

"Can you read me a story now?"

Sirius had to smile inwardly. Harry was the most persistent five-year-old he had ever met.

"Of course, kiddo," he said, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately. "Which one?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he grinned at Sirius happily. Sliding down from his godfather's lap, the child padded over to the bookcase.

He let his eyes roam over the many different books, trying to decide on one. Finally, he picked up the book Sirius had read to him the night before and handed it to his godfather.

"This one." He said and climbed back on Sirius' lap. Sirius raised an eyebrow when he recognized the book but said nothing. "Alright, Harry."

The next thirty minutes were spent with Sirius reading the book to Harry and Harry listening to Sirius' voice and feeling happier than ever before.

"Dad?" he asked when Sirius finished the book.

"Yes, kiddo?"

"I like this book." Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"I'm glad you do." Sirius picked his godson up and put the book back on the shelf. Then, he laid Harry on the bed and pulled the covers up t his chin. He ruffled Harry's hair another time and planted a gentle kiss on his godson's forehead: "Sleep well, Harry," he whispered.

Harry made a small sound and smiled into his pillow. "Love you, Daddy."

Sirius smiled warmly and stroked Harry's cheek. "I love you too, child," he whispered, and then he left the room quietly.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 29**

After closing the door behind himself quietly, Sirius went to his study and started to write a letter to the headmaster.

Albus,

Fudge sent me a letter last night in which he was requesting that a doctor sees Harry about his mental health. Of course, I sent a letter back to him telling Fudge to never write to me about that again. I just thought I'd tell you in case Fudge contacts you about my letter.

Sincerely,

Sirius

He handed the letter to Starlight and sent her on her way. Then, he closed the window and turned in for the night.

#################

LATER THAT NIGHT

#################

Something was wrong. There was a strange light in his room, like the one at the Dursleys'. Harry frowned slightly and opened his eyes. In the center of his room, there was a bright, light blue light. Standing in the light was a woman.

"Who are you?" asked Harry curiously.

The woman smiled at him gently, if a little sadly, but shook her head.

"It is not time for you to know," she answered quietly.

Without warning, a man appeared next to the woman.

The man smiled at Harry kindly. "Hello Harry," he said, as though it was perfectly normal for him to appear in other people's bedrooms in the middle of the night and to know their names.

Harry frowned a little deeper. "Who are you?" he asked again.

But, like the woman, the man shook his head. "Sorry, child, but it's not the time yet." said the man regretfully.

Harry, being his usual, cute, five-year-old self, didn't want the man to feel bad and so he smiled.

"That's ok," Harry reassured the two people. They smiled at him.

"How are you?" the man wanted to know.

Had Harry been fifteen, he would have thought it strange for this man to ask about his health. But he was five and it didn't bother him. He beamed at the two people.

"I'm great! I am living here with my Padfoot," Harry declared earnestly.

The people looked like they were suppressing smiles.

"That's good," said the woman kindly.

"We need to go now," the man said, and he looked regretful again.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked, looking as though she wanted to stay.

The man just nodded. Both of them smiled at Harry another time, and then, just as suddenly as they had arrived, they disappeared.

For some reason, Harry did not feel scared. He sensed that these two people were not going to hurt him, and when he fell back asleep, he had pleasant dreams of a dog, a stag and a wolf.

#############

THE NEXT DAY

#############

At breakfast Harry ate a very little.

Sirius was a little worried but decided not to say anything about it: "Kiddo, what would you like to do today?" he asked instead.

Harry was still very shy about telling Sirius what he wanted. He wasn't used to having a choice as the Dursleys had never let him decide anything.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

Sirius sighed and pulled Harry into his lap: "Kiddo, do you want to play outside?"

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 30**

Harry smiled. "Alright," he said.

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair: "After breakfast we can go outside."

They had a nice, quiet meal. Sirius was just about to get up and put the dishes in the sink, when an owl flew in through the open window.

She dropped a letter on both Sirius' and Harry's lap.

Sirius took the letter out of its envelope curiously and smoothed it out.

Sirius,

Thank you for writing and telling me about Fudge. Please be careful, I have written to Harry's friends and asked them not to write to him, it's safer at the moment. I did write to Harry so he doesn't feel left out.

Albus

Harry unfolded his letter with slightly trembling fingers. Nobody ever sent him letters!

Harry,

You may not remember me but my name is Albus Dumbledore. I hope that you and your godfather are both getting along well.

Have a nice day,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. "Dad, do I know him?" he asked doubtfully.

Harry handed Sirius the letter. Sirius smiled at Harry because it looked like he was worried about the simple note.

"Yes, but don't worry about it now." Sirius answered and put the letters away. But Harry, apparently, was not satisfied. His brows were still furrowed in an expression of cute confusion.

"How come I don't remember him, Daddy?" He wanted to know.

Sirius hesitated. He didn't want to tell Harry the whole story, but he didn't want to lie to his godson either. Sirius settled for the half-truth: "It was a spell, Harry."

Harry was looking at him wide-eyed: "A spell?" he breathed. "Like, magic?"

Sirius had to smile a little at Harry's disbelief. "Yes, magic." he confirmed.

Harry looked awed. "Did I do it?" he asked a little worriedly.

"No," Sirius said softly. "No, you didn't."

Now Harry was curious. "Why not?" he wanted to know, climbing up on his godfather's lap.

Sirius sighed: "Kiddo, when you are older I will tell you." His voice clearly indicated that this talk was over.

Harry sighed disappointedly but did not press his godfather. He had learnt a long time ago that if adults used that kind of voice, they didn't want to talk about the subject-at-hand any longer.

"Ok," he sighed. Sirius ruffled his godson's hair again.

"Now, what would you like to do?" Sirius asked, trying to get Harry's mind off the subject.

"Play!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping down to the floor and pulling on Sirius' sleeve.

Sirius smiled and allowed his godson to drag him outside.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 31**

As soon as they had reached the garden, Harry sat down on the tire swing. Sirius complied and pushed the swing, sending Harry "flying". Harry laughed in delight at this game and Sirius was sure that he had never been on a swing before.

"Higher!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright, hold on tightly! Are you ready? Great!"

Neither Harry nor Sirius tired of this game for almost three hours, Harry laughing and screaming 'Higher!' all the time, and Sirius smiling because Harry wasn't scared anymore. After that, Sirius' arms felt about ready to collapse, and he sat Harry down on the grass next to him.

They sat in content silence for a while, and watching his godson from the corners of his eyes, Sirius realized that he had never seen Harry look that happy before. The thought brought a silly smile to his face.

"Dad?" Harry asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius answered, nursing his tired arms.

"Why did we have to stop?" Harry wanted to know, his innocent green eyes wide.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and got up: "Because, kiddo, its lunchtime."

"No!" Harry said in dismay.

The exclamation almost made Sirius smile, but he held it back and forced himself to look stern: "Don't you remember, Harry? You don't have a choice because you need to put on weight."

Harry sighed, but looking into Sirius' eyes and seeing the resolve there, knew that it was pointless to even try to protest. He nodded.

"Kiddo, would you like to eat outside?" Sirius asked, feeling a little bad for the resigned expression on Harry's face.

Harry considered this, but had to admit that after a few hours outside under the slightly gray, cloudy sky, he did feel a little cold: "No, its cold." Harry decided.

Sirius nodded and pulled Harry up, and then the two of them went into the house together.

Sirius made them lunch while Harry was watching TV. Harry seemed fine now, and Sirius watched him cautiously for any signs of how the Dursleys treated him. Every time Harry smiled or laughed, Sirius felt very warm inside. He realized that he was treating Harry like the son he, Sirius Black, had never had.

Harry was oblivious to his godfather's scrutiny and spent the whole afternoon playing or watching TV. As dinnertime grew closer, Sirius noticed that Harry was getting into a quiet, thoughtful state. He sat on the floor motionlessly with his crayons, and Sirius knew that Harry would talk once he was ready.

"Dad?" Harry asked finally when Sirius had almost given up hope.

"Yes?" Sirius replied, pretending to be surprised.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments before phrasing his question: "Why do you love me?" he asked quietly.

Sirius' breath hitched in his throat at the question, and with white, hot anger he realized that probably nobody had ever told Harry that he was loved before.

Sirius forced himself to smile at his godson and shoved all angry feelings aside, letting Harry know with both his voice and eyes that he was sincere.

"Because I do," he answered cheerfully.

"Why?" Harry insisted.

Sirius shook his head firmly and stroked the small child's cheek: "I answered that question," he said with finality.

Harry sighed slightly and ducked his head. "Alright," he said in a small voice.

They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Kiddo, why did you ask?" Sirius wanted to know.

Harry sighed and drew his knees up to his chest, staring off into space: "Because, I, I wanted to know why Aunt Petunia hated me so much," he said in a small voice.

Sirius' heart almost broke at the sight. He pulled his godson into his lap and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"I don't know why Petunia did not like you," he said softly. "I don't think she had any good reason at all. Try not to think about it, alright, Harry? I love you and that is all that matters right now."

Harry smiled and leaned back in his godfather's arms: "Alright," he whispered happily.

They sat in content silence again, Sirius rocking Harry slightly in his arms until Harry's eyelids were beginning to get heavy. Noticing this, Sirius got up and gently set the tired child to his feet.

"What would you like for dinner, Harry?" And Sirius dragged Harry off into the kitchen.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 32**

"I don't care," Harry said with a small shrug and sat down on a chair at the kitchen table.

Sirius sighed slightly. He could still not forget their earlier conversation: "Kiddo come here," he commanded gently.

Harry slid down to the floor obediently and walked over to his godfather with a questioning look on his face.

Sirius smiled and drew Harry into his arms, hugging him gently. Harry smiled and burrowed his face in his godfather's robes.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Sirius released Harry reluctantly.

"You stay here and color, alright?" Sirius said with a small smile and gave Harry some coloring books and crayons.

"Why?" Harry wanted to know.

"Because I am going to go cook dinner," Sirius smiled, and ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

Harry jumped up immediately: "I will help!" he offered, knowing that the Dursleys had always been angry when he wasn't helping with the chores and not wanting to anger his godfather.

"Not this time," Sirius said kindly, not sure about Harry's motives. Did the child like to cook?

"Why not?" Harry asked, afraid that he had somehow upset his godfather.

"Because you will be coloring in here," Sirius grinned.

Harry was feeling very confused, but decided to drop the matter. Sirius did not seem to be angry: "Alright."

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and started his coloring, while Sirius cooked dinner. It took half an hour, and then Sirius set the table in the living room and went to get Harry.

"Kiddo!" Sirius called.

Harry jumped slightly. He had been so engrossed in his picture that he hadn't noticed Sirius coming back in.

"Yes, Daddy?"

Sirius smiled at his godson and picked him up: "It's Mealtime," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, Dad." Harry allowed himself to be carried back to the living room.

~*~

After dinner, they both had some ice cream (chocolate chip, it was Harry's favorite), then Sirius went to clean up the dishes while Harry watched TV.

When Sirius reentered the living room, he found that Harry had turned off the TV and was looking out of the window, seemingly deep in thought.

Sirius stepped closer and sat next to Harry.

"Dad?" Harry broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius was very curious to find out what was bothering his godson.

Harry fidgeted for a while, and then blurted out the question he had wanted to ask Sirius for ages,

"Why do you love me?"

Sirius was taken aback. Then he sighed, realizing that Harry was so insecure because of the Dursleys. He pulled Harry into his lap and hugged him to his chest.

"Harry….. There are many reasons why I love you. For one, you are my only godson, and I loved you from the moment you were born. You are the son I never had. Other than that, you are a wonderful child, you are kind, and friendly, and helpful, and cute, and brave, and-"

Harry blushed and burrowed his face in Sirius' chest.

"Love you too, Daddy." he mumbled.

Sirius smiled and tightened his embrace. They stayed like that for a long while.

"Kiddo," Sirius said softly, when he noticed that Harry was beginning to nod off.

Harry raised his head sleepily: "Yes, Daddy?" he whispered tiredly.

Sirius smiled and kissed Harry's forehead: "It's time to get ready for bed now."

"Ok, then….." Harry mumbled sleepily and closed his eyes again.

Sirius smiled softly and carried the limp child upstairs: "Sorry, Harry, but you still need a bath."

He let water flow into the tub and undressed his still very sleepy godson. However, Harry woke up almost immediately when he came in contact with the warm water.

He picked up his bath toys and started to play with them. After almost half an hour, Sirius got bored of watching Harry and turned to look out of the window.

SPLASH

A wave of water hit Sirius from behind. He whirled around and spotted his godson sitting in the tub with an innocent smile on his face.

"Kiddo-" Sirius said slowly.

"Yes daddy?" Harry was smiling cheekily.

Sirius mock-glared at his godson and crossed his arms: "Are you _trying_ to get me wet?"

Harry grinned broadly and drenched Sirius again: "Yes!" He hit his hand on the water, causing it to splash all over his godfather and the room.

Sirius had to grin. "You just wait." With that, he left the room, only to return a minute later with a water pistol his grandparents had bought for Harry. He filled it with water from the bath, ignoring his godson, who was squealing in anticipation.

Then, he stood back and began to thoroughly drench Harry (not that the boy hadn't been wet before). Harry gasped and sputtered and laughed more than he had ever before.

When Sirius finally relented, Harry had a huge smile on his face, and was feeling tired again.

Sirius noticed that and wrapped his godson in a fluffy, white towel.

"Come on, you," he told him affectionately, "its bedtime now."

And with that he carried his content and very tired godson to the bedroom.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 33**

After reading half-asleep Harry a bedtime story, Sirius tucked him into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Then, he made his way through the room to the door. Just as he was about to touch the handle, though, a strange light began to fill the room. Sirius whirled around in shock.

In the middle of the room, there stood a man and a woman. Both of whom seemed extremely familiar to Sirius…..

Sirius could feel himself pale as blackness clouded his vision and he swayed on his feet in complete shock. "What-" he croaked disbelievingly, weakly, as he steadied himself on the door.

The man eyed him with concern. "Padfoot, old friend, you look like you've seen a ghost! Maybe you should sit down?"

Sirius felt his knees go weak and grasped the door handle like it was a lifeline.

"You mustn't tell!" the woman scolded gently.

"I haven't," the man said, almost defensively. "And I won't, don't worry. Padfoot, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you such a fright."

Sirius opened his mouth to ask the question he had wanted to ask since he had seen the two people first.

"I- How?" he whispered weakly.

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry; Sirius, but we can't tell you. It is not time for you and Harry to know."

Harry, who had been watching this exchange curiously, felt himself getting a little impatient.

"Alright, but when is the time?" he wanted to know.

Both the man and the woman turned to smile at him softly.

"As soon as you turn fifteen, Harry, I promise," the man said softly, still smiling.

Harry sighed. It was an awfully long time till he turned fifteen! But Harry was not stupid; he recognized a losing battle when he saw one. In this case, he could tell, complaining would do no good.

Harry's resignation must have shown on his face because the woman quickly changed the topic.

"How are you?" she asked, concern in her eyes. Harry found that a little strange, as he didn't even know her, but decided to answer anyway.

"I'm great!" Harry said, smiling widely, "Padfoot here is taking care of me now."

The two people smiled at Harry and Sirius softly.

But Sirius suddenly realized that Harry had not been surprised at the man and woman's presence. Almost as if…....

"You have been here before?" he asked incredulously.

The man smiled. "We have came a few times," he admitted.

Sirius frowned. Harry should have told him! And why hadn't he noticed their presence? "When?"

"I'll tell you later, Sirius," the woman sighed, "Our time here is up."

"Why?" Sirius asked urgently. He didn't want them to go; it had been such a short meeting, a few minutes at the most.

The man smiled soothingly. "We'll be back, Sirius. But we can't stay for now. Until the Year of the Dead, we can't do anything.

And with that, and a final smile at Harry and his godfather, the glow and the people disappeared.

Sirius stared at the spot where they had been for a few minutes, feeling completely dumbfounded. Then, he realized that Harry was looking incredibly exhausted and a little shaken.

Quickly, Sirius sat down on the bed beside his godson and pulled him into a protective embrace.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked quietly.

Harry yawned and snuggled into his godfather's chest. "Tired," he mumbled.

Sirius smiled softly and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Ok then, go to sleep, kiddo." Sirius tucked his small godson into bed and quietly left the room.

"Good Night, Daddy!" Harry whispered, and then he was fast asleep.

Still smiling softly, Sirius sat down at his desk and prepared to write a letter to Hogwarts' esteemed headmaster.

Albus,

You will not believe what happened tonight. I had just brought Harry to bed and was just about to leave the room, when a strange light appeared in the midst of the room and a split second later to people. Or rather, two ghosts- Lily and James Potter.

They would not tell Harry or me why or how they were there, but they have apparently been to see him before. James mentioned something about "The Year of the Dead".

Do you have any idea when that is or what it means? Do you think that there is a possibility that James and Lily could come back to life? Please write back quickly and tell me what you think about this!

Anxiously awaiting your reply,

Sirius

Sirius sent the letter off with Starlight and then went to bed himself, an insane hope blossoming inside him. Would Lily and James Potter be the first people to ever return from the dead?

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 34**

Harry yawned and stretched when he woke up the next morning. He smiled sleepily when he remembered Sirius' reaction to the strangers' presence the night before. The look on his face had really been quite comical.

Harry dressed quickly and quietly and then walked downstairs to the kitchen, starting to prepare breakfast. It was difficult because Harry did not know where everything was, and so he hadn't been able to do much by the time Sirius came down about five minutes later.

When Sirius saw Harry cooking breakfast, he was surprised. Walking over to his godson he gently took the spoon out o the small child's hand: "Harry, you are not allowed to cook- you are too young," he said sternly.

Harry was surprised and confused by this but decided not to talk back: "Alright, Dad." he said quietly and sat down at the kitchen table.

Sirius smiled and hugged Harry slightly.

"You just stay here and wait while I finfish making breakfast for us, alright?"

Harry nodded earnestly: "Alright."

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

They had bacon and eggs for breakfast. But just as Sirius was about to get up, an owl flew in and dropped a letter onto his plate. Sirius realized that it had to be Albus' response and opened it eagerly.

Sirius,

Thank you for owling me so promptly. The Year of the Dead is an event that happens once every thousand years. It means that everyone who has died within the past millennium will be able to come back to life just as they were before they died- for exactly one year, and only if they have a good reason to come back.

I therefore don't find it surprising that Lily and James turned up in Harry's bedroom, even though I must say that they are a little early, the Year of the Dead has not really started yet.

Also, it will interest you to hear that Lily and James showed up here at Hogwarts not long after your owl arrived. Do you wish to tell Harry about what happened?

As his legal guardian, it is your choice what to tell him. I think that the boy deserves to know the truth, though you should probably wait until he is his normal age again.

Please write back concerning your decision!

Albus

Sirius took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it. Lily and James were back! Even if it was only for a year…...

Sirius noticed suddenly that Harry was watching him curiously: "Harry, when you're done eating, why don't you watch TV?"

Harry looked a little puzzled, but nodded nonetheless: "Ok, Dad."

Harry left the room and Sirius started to clean up the kitchen, still deep in thought.

Afterwards, he walked into the living room to join his godson, the thoughtful expression still on his face.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Sirius was jolted from his reverie by Harry's voice. He forced himself to smile at his godson. "Don't worry, Harry, it's just- HARRY?!"

A strange glow suddenly surrounded his godson. The glow became brighter and brighter until Sirius had to shield his eyes from it. He could also feel panic rise in his throat, what was happening to his godson? "Harry?" he called gain. "HARRY!"

And then it was over. The glow faded away, and Sirius could see his small godson again- only that said godson wasn't really small anymore. Sirius gasped. "Harry! How did you do that?"

"Padfoot? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, surprised. Then, he looked down on his body and gasped.

Sirius approached the couch cautiously and sat down next to his decidedly fourteen-year-old godson: "Kiddo, how did you change back?"

Harry was still staring at his hands, which were suddenly much bigger than they had been before.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Seeing the confused and slightly lost expression on Harry's face, Sirius pulled Harry into his lap and hugged him, just as he would have done before. To his relief, Harry did not push him away, but rather hugged him back fiercely.

Sirius suddenly bit his lip: "Harry, do you remember what happened?"

Harry nodded; face still buried in his godfather's chest.

"Are you mad at me?" The question surprised Harry and he looked up quickly.

"Dad, why should I be mad at you?" he asked softly.

Sirius sighed and watched his godson anxiously: "Because I gave you the potion without telling you what would happen."

But Harry just shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry, Sirius. You did what you had to do. I needed to be a child again. I needed to learn to trust again."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 35**

Sirius smiled in relief and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately: "Good, now what would you like to do today?"

Harry frowned slightly: "Don't you need to answer the letter you got today?"

"Yes, but I can do that later."

Harry smiled and shrugged: "Alright, then."

Sirius smiled back: "So, Harry, what do you want to do today?"

Harry sighed as he tried to think of something. After a few moments, he gave up: "Do we need to do anything?"

Sirius had to grin. Typical teenage answer: "No, we don't."

"Then we could stay at home."

Harry sounded hopeful. Sirius' smile broadened and he ruffled Harry's messy hair again: "Alright, but you do need to do your homework, kiddo, after all school starts again in a month."

Harry sighed in annoyance: "If I have to, where did you put my trunk?"

"In your closet, and it is locked."

Harry nodded and got up: "I will get it now."

Sirius stood up as well: "I'll come with you."

They went upstairs and Sirius fetched the keys from his room. Then, he opened Harry's closet and took the boy's trunk out.

"Here you go," he said cheerfully and handed Harry his schoolbooks.

Harry smiled a little sarcastically: "Why, thank you, Sirius."

"Anytime."

Harry followed Sirius out of the room and to Sirius' personal library. He was ecstatic when Sirius told him that he would be helping with Harry's homework, "After all, you only just returned from being five years old, and your memory might still be a little hazy."

They worked for almost four hours, and while Harry had trouble remembering things in the beginning, he had no trouble in the end. But something was bothering Harry. Now that he was back to his real age, did Sirius still see him as a son? Did Sirius still want him as a son? Could he still call Sirius 'Dad'?

"Harry, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by his godfather's voice: "Why? What makes you think that?"

Sirius smiled gently: "It might be the fact that you just spent three minutes staring off into space and did not react at all when I tried to get your attention."

Harry immediately felt guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sirius! It's just, that….."

Sirius waited patiently.

"I mean, when I was five, I mean, now that I'm back to, well, my own age, I mean-"

Harry trailed off helplessly.

Sirius sighed a little as he realized what Harry's sudden troubled mood was about: "Is this about you calling me 'Dad', Harry?"

Harry cast his eyes down: "Yes," he admitted quietly.

Sirius smiled softly as he pulled Harry into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Kiddo, I still love you just as much as I did when you were five years old. I still see you as my son. You can call me 'Dad' or 'Padfoot' or even just 'Sirius', it's up to you."

Harry felt relieved and leaned back in his godfather's embrace.

"Thank you, Dad," he whispered.

Harry and Sirius had bonded in the time where Harry had been five years old. Sirius was the closest thing Harry had ever had to a father, and Harry was incredibly grateful that his coming out of the potion's effect early hadn't changed their relationship in the least.

That night, after Harry had gone to bed, Sirius wrote his answering letter to Hogwarts' headmaster.

Albus,

I can't believe that they are really alive!

Harry is back to being fourteen. I think that the potion worked and he can trust again now. However, as much as I want to see them, I don't think it would be good for Harry to see Lily and James at this point of time. Give him a few days to readjust to being fourteen (almost fifteen), then we can arrange a meeting. Give my best to Lily and James!

Sincerely,

Sirius

Over the next few days, Harry slowly got used to being fourteen again. He and Sirius became closer than ever, and Harry could not remember ever being happier in his life than he was with Sirius. Remus visited them a few times, and Harry got closer to the friendly werewolf as well.

Soon, it was the day before Harry's birthday.

##############

THAT MORNING

##############

Harry woke up to the smell of pancakes. He stretched and yawned lazily, then got up and stumbled downstairs. The sight that met his eyes when he entered the kitchen was unusual: Sirius was humming and whistling happily, a strange smile on his face.

"Is something going on?"

Sirius looked up in surprise. He hadn't noticed Harry's arrival: "Oh, good morning Harry! I trust you slept well?"

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously: "Sirius, you're behaving oddly. Is anything wrong?"

Sirius grinned even more broadly and shook his head: "I will tell you after breakfast."

Since he was giddy with anticipation, Harry didn't really eat a lot and was done in no time. Sirius and Harry cleaned the dishes together, again in record time, and then Harry looked at his godfather questioningly.

The latter grinned: "Ready for your surprise?"

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 36**

Harry nodded eagerly, showing that the five-year-old had still not completely vanished.

Sirius grinned.

"Alright, here you are." He handed Harry a vial with some kind of potion inside of it. The potion was strangely green, and Harry's first thought was that he'd rather not drink it.

Harry tried to guess what this potion was for, but gave up, "Sirius, what is that?"

Sirius smirked and drew himself up to his full height. He extended his hand in a dramatic gesture and said, "This, Harry, is the one and only- Animagus potion!"

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped.

"You mean- you mean that I can- I mean wow- do you really mean…..?"

Sirius laughed at the look on Harry's face and ruffled his air affectionately. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him outside into the back garden. Harry was still staring at him in a daze. Sirius shook his head with a smile and crossed his arms.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Drink it!"

Harry shook himself out of his daze and slowly, carefully, uncorked the vial. The liquid hissed slightly and splashed against the walls of glass. Licking his lips nervously, Harry tilted his head back and gulped down the potion as quickly as he could.

It tasted horrible, and one moment Harry thought he was going to throw up, when suddenly, he felt the strangest sensation. It was as though someone was taking his body apart and putting it together differently! At the same time, he could feel himself shrink, and the tingling sensation on his skin told him that he was either growing fur or sprouting feathers.

And then, it was over. Harry blinked dazedly. He was just about to fly around for a while, when there was a 'pop'! And he was back in his human form.

Sirius was grinning madly at him.

"Wow, Harry! You were a Phoenix! A magical animal, this is really rare-"

Sirius broke off, because at that moment, the odd sensation started again, only this time, Harry's head was suddenly becoming heavier. He could tell that he was a four-legged animal, but before he could investigate further, there was again that 'popping' sound and he was back to human form Sirius was staring at him open-mouthed.

"Merlin, Harry! – You have two Animagus forms! A phoenix and a stag-"

Sirius was forced to stop again, because for the third time, Harry was changing into an animal. Only this time, he was not shrinking, he was actually growing, a lot, and a strange, white thing protruded from his forehead. Harry squinted, trying to see what it was, but was transformed back into human form before he had a chance.

Sirius was now positively gaping at him.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry! Three forms! The only wizard to ever have three Animagus forms before was Merlin!"

Harry looked surprised.

"Oh."

Sirius couldn't bring himself to stop gaping at Harry.

His godson frowned: "Padfoot, is something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"What?" Sirius was startled out of his daze.

"Is something wrong?" Harry repeated, even more worriedly.

Sirius shook his head, a wan smile on his face.

"I was just surprised, Harry. Two of your three Animagus forms are magical animals; even Merlin had only one magical Animagus form. Harry, you must be as powerful as him, if not more so!"

"Is that bad?" Harry searched his father's eyes for clues and reassurance.

Sirius had to smile again.

"No, as a matter of fact it is a very good thing, Harry."

Seeing that his (god) son was still worried, Sirius pulled him into his arms gently. Harry hugged Sirius back and buried his face in Sirius' chest. Since he had returned to his normal age, he found that he actually liked to be hugged. It made him feel safe and protected and reassured him that he was still allowed to be a child in Sirius' presence, even when the rest of the world expected him to act like an adult and defeat Voldermort for them.

Sirius knew some of what Harry was feeling and was glad that he could finally protect Harry. Hew knew that his son was still very insecure at times and needed his love and reassurance. Secretly, Sirius hoped that the Animagus transformation would help Harry.

After a few minutes, Sirius pulled away from the hug reluctantly: "Harry, you need to choose which form you want to transform into first."

Harry thought about it for a few moments, and then shook his head: "I don't know, Sirius. They all felt great….."

Sirius smiled understandingly: "How about I tell you a secret first, Harry?"

Harry nodded, hoping that it would help him with his decision.

"Alright," Sirius smiled, "Here goes."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 37**

Sirius closed his eyes, concentrated, and with a 'pop', he changed into a unicorn. Sirius opened his eyes and enjoyed his godson's stunned expression. He allowed Harry to stare for a minute, and then he changed back into his human form.

Harry was gaping at him: "Wow, Sirius - how did you do that? I thought your Animagus form was a dog!"

Sirius grinned: "I have two animagus forms. I don't use the unicorn because I have no need too."

"If you can change into a unicorn- why don't you tell Dumbledore?"

Sirius could not help it. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Firstly, Harry, I don't tell Dumbledore everything. God, no! If Dumbledore knew everything the Marauders ever did, he'd have to expel us in hindsight! And secondly, you are the only person, other than myself, who knows. I never even told James."

Harry nodded, a little astonished and proud that Sirius trusted him that much. However, Sirius' little demonstration had helped him reach a decision.

"If I use the unicorn form, would you help me with it?"

Sirius' grin widened and he ruffled Harry's hair: "Kiddo, this is why I told you about the second form."

Harry smiled softly: "Alright, and Sirius, thanks for telling me. It means a lot. But-"

Harry suddenly frowned.

"If you used the Animagus Potion, the other Marauders must have seen that you have two Animagus forms!"

Sirius nodded.

"Good point. But, Harry, we did not use the Animagus potion. It is a very recent invention which makes becoming an Animagus much less dangerous and difficult. In fact, I think you could try to change again right now. Just concentrate on the sensation you felt when you changed into the unicorn, and on the feeling you had when you were in that form, and you'll be fine."

Harry nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. He tried to remember exactly what being a unicorn had felt like….. And then, there was a sudden 'pop', and he was in his animal form.

Sirius cheered and clapped beside him, before changing into a unicorn himself. He nudged Harry, urging him to turn around. Harry smiled inwardly. Sirius had conjured a huge mirror.

There was little difference between his and Sirius' unicorn form. They were both pure white, though Sirius was quite a bit taller than Harry. Sirius had a small, blue line in his mane, while Harry had a golden line on his forehead, shaped like lightning.

Harry snorted and tried to walk away from the mirror, but found that being a four-legged animal was not as easy as it looked. He stumbled over his own legs and almost fell down. Sirius suppressed a smile and quickly ran over to Harry's side, teaching him how to walk.

Not much later, they were running through some woods near the house, until they reached a lake.

Sirius shook his head and changed back into his human form. Reluctantly, Harry followed suit.

"So, Kiddo, how do you like being an Animagus so far?" Sirius asked with a grin. Harry threw his arms around his godfather.

"Oh Sirius, thank you so much, this is so great!!!" At the same time, he couldn't quite suppress a yawn.

Sirius did not miss that: "Wonderful, Harry, but I think we should head back home now, you look tired."

Harry sighed, he knew arguing would get him nowhere, so he just nodded. Besides, he was feeling tired…..

Both of them changed back into their Animagus forms and went back to the house at a more civilized pace. Sirius made Harry eat some lunch, and then he sent him off to bed to take a nap.

Albus,

In your last letter you told me that Lily and James are now at Hogwarts. I did not want Harry to see them yet, because he was only five years old. But something unexpected happened today; Harry changed back into his fourteen-year-old self. Therefore, I think it would be a good idea if Lily and James came to our house soon, I do want to see them again, and I will tell Harry.

Sirius.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 38**

When Sirius left his room, having taken a long time to finish the very short letter, Harry stepped onto the corridor as well, still yawning and rubbing his face. Spotting his godfather, he smiled broadly.

"How long did I sleep, Dad?"

Sirius consulted his watch: "Almost two hours. Harry- we need to talk."

Harry frowned as they went down the stairs and entered the living room, "Talk? About what?"

Sirius sighed and ran his hand down his face wearily. This would be difficult to explain to Harry, and he didn't want to shock his godson too badly.

"Sit down," he started gently.

Harry became a little worried at the uncharacteristically serious voice of his godfather, and complied wordlessly. Sirius sat down next to him and pulled Harry into his lap, as he would have done a few days before when Harry had still been five years old. Harry squirmed a little at first, but did not complain and eventually relaxed.

"Once ever 1000 years, Harry, there is a mysterious occurrence called the Year of the Dead. Have you ever heard of that, Harry?"

Harry shook his head mutely.

"Right, well, during the Year of the Dead, anyone who has died in the past thousand years may come back from the dead, if they wish to do so, for approximately one year. During the year they are alive they can do whatever they want, and they cannot be killed."

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Padfoot, why are you telling me this?" Sirius sighed as he tightened his grip on Harry.

"Because, Harry, the Year of the Dead begins in exactly two weeks."

Harry looked amazed and awed, but apparently did not quite catch the implications. Sirius sighed as he realized that he had to drop the bombshell.

"Harry," he said softly, "Your parents came back to life two weeks ago." Sirius could feel Harry stiffen dramatically in his arms. He hurried on with the explanation.

"They're a little early, you know," he said hastily. "I haven't had the chance to talk to them yet. But they want to see you, of course. In fact, we would have told you immediately as soon as they came back, but didn't think it wise, considering that you were only five and had enough problems as it was. Lily and James understood, of course….."

Harry was breathing rather quickly, and could feel a painful lump rising in his throat. His parents were alive- he couldn't believe it!

"Why did you tell me now, Sirius?" he managed to get out. How could he call this man he loved so much 'Dad' when his real father, a man Harry didn't even know, was back alive?

Sirius sighed as he saw the look on Harry's face and read it correctly: "Harry, don't worry, nothing is going to change between the two of us. I promise! I still love you more than life itself, and as far as I am concerned, you are still my son! Harry, please believe me, nothing has to change in our life, just that there will be two more people who love you very much."

Harry nodded, hesitantly: "So- can I still call you 'Dad'?

Sirius sighed deeply this time: "Harry- you are still my son, like I said. But- well- I don't think James would be very happy if you called me that-"

The look on Sirius' face was so pained that Harry hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Sirius," he whispered. "I understand. Really, I do. I won't call you Dad anymore. But I want you to know that as far as I am concerned, you are still my real father!"

Sirius smiled as Harry used his own words against him. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So," Harry asked brightly, "Now I have two fathers and one mother. Quite the change from being all alone, right Siri?"

Sirius laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Indeed. Though you were never truly alone. Harry, if you want, we can still keep running every day."

Harry nodded.

"I'd like that, very much." Sirius smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Harry, I wrote Albus and told him to send Lily and James here tonight," Sirius said nervously. "I hope you don't mind?"

Harry bit his lip, but shook his head. He was looking forward to meeting his parents for the first time.

"Could you tell me about them, Siri?" Sirius nodded.

He told Harry how he had met James for the first time on the Hogwarts express, and how they had instantly hit it off and about the time when Lily had become James' girlfriend. Oh, not to mention countless pranks they had played on a certain Slytherin….. Harry was smiling and laughing more than he had in a long time. Time flew by; neither of them realized that they had sat there for more than an hour- when suddenly, there were two 'pop's.

Harry looked up quickly and felt his breath catch in his throat. There, standing in the middle of the living room, were his parents, Lily and James Potter. They seemed strangely familiar…..

James was smiling warmly.

"Hello Padfoot, it's good to see you again. And Harry- you've grown so much- last time I held you you were still a little baby!"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. He hated comments like that, as did all teenagers. The three adults chuckled.

"Hi Harry," said Lily gently, "It is wonderful to see you again. And this time, you're your real age!"

Lily and James' eyes were twinkling mischievously as Harry finally realized where he had seen them before.

"You!" Harry gasped as he slipped down from Sirius' lap and walked towards his parents. "You were in my bedroom!"

Lily smiled.

"Yes, Harry," she admitted as she and James hugged their son, "But it was not time for you to know!"

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 39**

After he relinquished his hold on Harry, Harry realized that James looked worried about something.

"Padfoot, we need to talk." James said seriously.

Sirius frowned, having a good idea what this was about.

"Later?" He proposed.

"Alright," James agreed reluctantly.

Making their way over to Sirius, they all sat down- Harry next to Sirius on the sofa and James and Lily in the armchairs. A short, uncomfortable silence fell over the room, neither of its occupants knowing what to say.

"Kiddo, why don't you tell your parents what happened to you at school over the years?" Sirius broke the silence. Harry was relieved at the suggestion.

"Sure," he nodded.

James and Lily leaned forward eagerly as Harry told them all about his first year- making friends with Ron and enemies with Malfoy and Hermione, the Fluffy incident, saving Hermione from the troll, Nicholas Flamel, the mirror of Erised (James and Lily were touched and hugged Harry once more), Quirrell and Snape ("What! The git's teaching at Hogwarts?" "James!"), the trapdoor, the obstacles, and finally, his encounter with Quirrell/Voldermort.

Lily and James were shocked by the time Harry had finished.

"You did all this in just four years?" James said, awed and incredulously.

Harry grinned.

"No," he answered, smiling mischievously, "That was just my first year."

Harry and Sirius laughed at the look on the two Potters' faces.

"What else happened?" Lily wanted to know as soon as Harry had finished.

Harry told them about his second and third year at school.

Lily and James didn't seem to mind Harry's being a Parselmouth. In fact, James thought that it was cool. Both of them were shocked when they heard about Harry's encounter with the basilisk and Tom Riddle, and about the incident in the Shrieking Shack. But by the end of Harry's story, Lily was frowning thoughtfully.

"Harry, if you were not living with Sirius, then- where did you live?" she asked. Harry cringed a little at the question.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," he mumbled.

"WHAT!" Lily yelled, jumping up from her armchair.

Sirius noticed that Harry was beginning to get distressed and quickly intervened.

"I hate to break this up. But what would everyone like for dinner?" Sirius asked hastily.

"You cook?" James asked, surprised.

"Hey, he cooks better then me!" Harry smiled.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled again, this time in surprise.

"Padfoot, you are teaching Harry to cook?" James asked incredulously.

"No," Sirius said darkly. James and Lily were puzzled by now. There was something big going on, and they didn't know about it.

"Ok, no more talk until after dinner," Harry decided.

Sirius agreed immediately.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Harry suggested.

Everyone liked the idea.

"Ok, what does everyone want on the pizza?" Sirius asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat because he had some idea what the answers would be.

"Cheese," said James.

"Cheese," said Harry.

"Cheese," said Lily.

The three looked at each other, surprised. Sirius' grin widened as he left the room to phone the pizza service, ordering four cheese pizzas. Then he walked back into the living room.

"Pizza will be here in 30 minutes."

Harry, James and Lily smiled at him.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 40**

While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, the conversation turned more serious.

"Harry, do you have any questions for us?" James asked.

Harry bit his lip as he considered this. In fact, there was a question he had wanted to ask his parents ever since his eleventh birthday….. A question Dumbledore himself had not answered for him…..

"Why did Voldermort's curse fail?" Harry blurted out. "How did I survive?"

James sighed wearily and rubbed his temple.

"Harry….. I know you must have been wondering for a while….. But not now, please, Harry, later….. When you are ready."

Harry scowled moodily.

"I hate later's," he muttered. James, Sirius and Lily smiled softly.

"Do you have any more questions?" Lily remembered him gently.

Again, Harry bit his lip and thought for a while. There was something else on his mind: "Why does Aunt Petunia hate magic?"

James and Lily both sighed and slumped back in their seats.

"You don't ask easy ones, do you?" James commented, half joking, half serious.

Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Of course not," he stated matter-of-factly, "If they're easy questions I can answer them for myself."

James and Sirius grinned at that.

"You will have to ask Petunia about that, though, Harry," Lily said thoughtfully, "I honestly don't know. Personally, I think it is jealousy."

Harry nodded.

Before they could say anything else, the doorbell rang and their food arrived. They spent a happy half hour in the kitchen, eating pizza and drinking sodas.

After that, they went back to the living room where Harry told his parents about his fourth year. James and Lily were shell-shocked; Lily was almost in tears and hugging Harry tightly.

"It's nice to see that you are safe," James said, eyeing Harry worriedly, Harry just smiled sleepily.

Sirius noticed that Harry had trouble keeping his eyes open and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only seven o'clock! Still, Sirius guessed that the Animagus training earlier that day had tired Harry out greatly.

"Harry, why don't you go to bed?" Sirius suggested firmly.

Harry was too tired to argue, so he simply nodded and trudged up the stairs after bidding his parents and godfather goodnight.

James frowned as he heard the door to Harry's room shut. "Padfoot, why did you send him to bed?" he wanted to know, gesturing towards the clock.

"Because he was falling asleep, Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"It's only seven o'clock!" James cried in disbelief.

"Why was he falling asleep?" Lily asked almost at the same time. "What did you two do earlier today, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned broadly.

"Why, I gave him a little surprise, Lils," he answered cryptically, using his old nickname for her. Lily eyed him wearily.

"Alright, Shoot."

Sirius smiled.

"Well….."

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 41**

**Just a note to say that I'm now back at college so my updates won't be every over day or so now as I've got to study, but I promise to not abandon any of my fics, they WILL ALL be completed so don't worry.**

"Padfoot," James said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he fingered his wand. Sirius grinned and gave in.

"Alright. Remember what we did in our fifth year?" James slowly started to grin, while Lily was glaring.

"If you don't tell me what you're talking about right now, I swear the consequences won't be pleasant." She threatened, her hands on her hips.

"Well, Lils, this might come as a shock to you, but," James said with a big grin, "We became Animagi."

Silence. Lily seemed to be totally shocked. Then-

"WHAT?!" Lily yelled. "Out of all the immature and irresponsible things you did, this has to be-"

"You will wake Harry if you yell," Sirius interrupted. Lily shut her mouth abruptly.

"And what does this have to do with our son, Sirius?" James inquired calmly. Sirius grinned broadly.

"Sirius, what have you done now?" Lily asked wearily.

Sirius got up from the couch and walked over to the door, leaning lazily against the frame.

"Well," he smiled. "Harry became an Animagus this morning." Lily and James both shot out of their seats.

"WHAT?!"

"Harry became an Animagus this morning." Sirius repeated patiently.

"Why, Padfoot?" James asked seriously. "You know that Animagus transformations are dangerous." Sirius sighed.

"So much has happened to Harry in his life," he said solemnly. "Harry needs something to relax once in a while, where he can just forget his worries and be himself. A tension reliever, you know?"

James and Lily smiled softly, sadly.

"You're right, Sirius," James admitted, sitting back down on the couch. "We are sorry for doubting you." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Does Albus know about this?" she asked. Sirius grinned again.

"No, of course not. If Harry wants him to know he will tell him. I'm sure Albus won't mind."

James and Lily agreed.

"So-" James asked lightly, "What are Harry's Animagus forms?"

Sirius grinned again as he shook his head.

"That's for me to know, and for Harry to tell."

James put on his best mock-threatening face.

"Padfoot, if you don't tell me right now, I'm afraid that I will have to hex you. Do you want that?"

Sirius bit back a grin and looked appropriately horrified.

"Spare me!" he exclaimed dramatically, "Last time you did that- in second year , I think- because I had insulted Lily I ended up in the hospital wing with fake bananas growing out of my ears saying 'I'm a Slytherin supporter' every time someone asked if I was alright! Which was all the time since you had turned my face green."

James and Lily doubled over in laughter at the memory.

"Heavens," Lily gasped after a few minutes, "I will never forget the look on your face when you said 'I'm a Slytherin supporter' for the first time, Sirius! It was priceless!" James nodded in agreement, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Then, he suddenly remembered something.

"Sirius," he said, frowning a little. "Albus told us that something was wrong with Harry."

Sirius paled.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 42**

**Just a note to say that I'm now back at college so my updates won't be every over day or so now as I've got to study, but I promise to not abandon any of my fics, they WILL ALL be completed so don't worry.**

"Sirius," Lily said worriedly, "What is it? What's wrong with Harry?"

Sirius pushed himself away from the doorframe and stood with his back to the couch, staring into the fire. He did not want to tell Lily and James everything…..

"Padfoot," James said, sounding agitated. "What is it that's so bad that you can't tell us? What happened to our son?"

Sirius gave and almost inaudible sigh and sat down in an armchair, facing James and Lily.

"This is going to be a shock for you," Sirius said quietly. "Harry's life at the Dursleys….. was not- nice."

"My sister wasn't nice," Lily said. "I know that. But surely she wouldn't mistreat my son?"

Sirius looked at the floor.

"Oh no," whispered Lily. "Sirius, what did they do?"

"Many things," said Sirius. "For starters, they told Harry that the two of you had died in a car crash. They never told him anything about you, or himself, or about magic- Harry learned all that when he got to Hogwarts. Also, they made him do all of the house work- cooking, cleaning, weeding the garden and so on. Even when Harry was still a small child he had to work! Harry was blamed for everything that went wrong in their lives- whether it be a bad mark for Harry's cousin, or troubles at work for Vernon- Harry was always the one at fault, the freak- that's what they told him."

Lily and James had both paled dramatically during Sirius' little speech.

"They did not!" gasped James.

Sirius nodded solemnly.

"Oh, my poor boy!" Lily gushed sadly. "How could they do this to him? How?! Harry was only a little boy when-"

"This is not all," Sirius interrupted quietly. "The worst of it you don't even know yet."

"What happened?" James asked quietly.

Sirius took a deep breath and braced himself.

"Harry's uncle Vernon beat Harry and tried to kill him."

"WHAT?!" yelled Lily and James, jumping up again.

Sirius shushed them quickly ("You'll wake him!").

"Vernon wanted to sell the house, but he can't until Harry dies." Sirius elaborated.

"I know that," said Lily. "But- oh no. Sirius, has Vernon found out about the trust?"

Sirius nodded gravely.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I should have protected Harry better, I should never have-"

"Stop it, Sirius," said James firmly. "It's in the past. When Harry said that he could cook, was it because of the Dursleys?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "I told you he had to do all the work."

"But why didn't Dumbledore do anything about it?" Lily asked sadly and angrily. "Why did he leave Harry in that- that- house?"

"He had no idea," said Sirius intently. "Nobody did."

"Why not?" frowned James.

Sirius shrugged.

"Harry never told us," he said. "He is one hell of an actor. He hid this from all of us, even his best friends."

There was a tense silence for a few minutes; everyone was lost in their own, dark thoughts. Finally, Sirius snorted.

"I heard that Dumbledore even had to send Hagrid with Harry's first Hogwarts letter. The Dursleys wouldn't let him have it. They kept taking the letters from Harry and burning them."

James and Lily were silently fuming and plotting the Dursleys' demise.

"There is more, though." said Sirius, reluctantly.

"What is it?" Lily asked weariness in her voice.

"When Harry came here a few weeks ago," said Sirius, "he didn't trust anyone but myself. My grandparents tried, but Harry wouldn't even talk to them. In the end, Harry agreed to take a de-aging potion. He was turned into a five-year-old to help him trust again."

"When did he return to his normal age?" asked James.

"Two days ago," said Sirius solemnly.

"And you let him become an Animagus the day after that?" Lily asked incredulously.

"It was my surprise for him," said Sirius.

"Well, I see why you didn't want us to come before." said James wryly.

Sirius nodded, ignoring the still indignantly sputtering Lily beside him: "He needed time."

Sirius stood and faced the fireplace, watching the lively crackling fire in it for a moment.

"Nobody really cared for Harry or showed him any real love since you two were killed," said Sirius in a choked whisper.

"We knew Harry's life wasn't good," said Lily unhappily, "We appeared in his room a few times, remember. But we never thought that his uncle- that it could be so bad….."

They all stared into the crackling fire for a few minutes. Tongues of fire were licking at the logs, slowly reducing them to white, glowing ash. When the fire died down because there wasn't any wood anymore, Sirius finally stirred.

"Maybe we should go to bed," he suggested quietly.

He showed James and Lily to their room and bid them 'good night'.

It was a long time before either of them fell asleep that night.

**So, do you like? **

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Chapter 43**

Harry yawned and stretched lazily as he woke up. He was in a good mood. For a second, he couldn't quite remember just WHY he was so happy, but he was. And then he remembered- his parents were alive! And they were in the house!

Grinning to himself, Harry jumped out of the bed and dressed quickly. He walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Sirius was already there, frying bacon in a frying pan.

"Morning, Harry!" He smiled, giving Harry a huge hug, "Happy birthday!"

Harry's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten- it was his birthday?

Sirius laughed loudly at Harry's expression: "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday! Really, Harry. You're getting forgetful in your old age."

Harry grinned and quickly ducked out of the way as Sirius tried to muss up his hair.

"At least I don't burn my bacon," he said meaningfully.

Sirius looked confused, "Harry, what are you- oh no!"

Harry laughed loudly as Sirius hurriedly took the pan from the stove and tried to minimize the damage with his wand.

"So, er-"said Sirius, embarrassed. "- what would you like for breakfast, Harry? Aside from bacon?"

Harry thought for a minute. He was slowly getting used to the fact that he was allowed to actually chose what he wanted for breakfast, but it still caught him off-guard sometimes.

"Pancakes," he decided.

Sirius grinned in relief. Pancakes were the only thing he was actually good at making.

He pointed his wand at the stove, and about five minutes later, a huge pile of chocolate-chip pancakes appeared in front of Harry.

Harry waited dutifully while Sirius made his own stack, and two more for his parents, before digging in happily.

"So, Harry, what would you like to do for your birthday?" asked Sirius.

Harry thought for a minute. He felt a little uncomfortable. Nobody had ever made a big deal out of his birthday before.

"Can I have Ron over?" Harry suggested timidly, "And Hermione, maybe?"

"How about we have them spend the night?" Sirius suggested.

"That would be brilliant!" Harry said happily. "Thanks so much, Dad! I'll go write to them!"

Sirius nodded, but then shook his head.

"One minute, Harry. How about we go to the zoo today? You told me you'd only ever been to the zoo once before. And Ron and Hermione can come over for the party, later."

Harry stopped short: "What party?"

Sirius grinned. "Your birthday party, of course." he said matter-of-factly.

Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable again.

"Sirius, you don't need to throw me a birthday party," Harry said.

"But I want to," Sirius said firmly.

Harry felt a small, happy smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Sirius beamed back.

"Harry, why don't you go and wake up your parents?" He winked at Harry and handed him a package of Weasley Wizard Wheezes' no-heat, wet-start, password-protected, extra-loud fireworks.

Harry grinned evilly. He went to the bathroom and quickly wet the fuses. Then, he crept into his parents' room. They were sleeping peacefully, entangled in the bed sheets.

Harry allowed another evil little smile to cross his face and carefully placed the fireworks all around his parents. Depositing the last one right between his parents' heads, he slipped out of the room and closed the door almost completely.

Then, he quickly said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" closed the door and raced down the stairs.

Harry and Sirius listened with bated breaths.

"Five, four, three, two, one-" counted Harry quietly.

BOOM

The house shook with several loud explosions, and red, golden, green and silver light could be seen through the key hole and the crack between door and floor.

Several shrieks could also be heard.

Sirius and Harry doubled over with laughter.

"PADFOOT!" yelled Lily and James from upstairs.

Harry and Sirius laughed even louder.

Ten minutes later, when Lily and James finally came down the stairs, looking slightly disgruntled, they had still not been able to calm down.

"Why did you do this?" asked James, scowling at Sirius. Harry got the impression that he was more miffed that he had been pranked than angry.

Sirius smiled innocently. "I didn't do it," he said in a sing-song voice.

Lily and James stared at him in disbelief.

"I did," said Harry, somehow managing to remain straight-faced at the stumped look on his parents' faces.

There was a small moment of silence, then Sirius snorted and he and Harry started laughing again, just as Lily came out of her stupor and yelled,

"What?"

James sank onto a chair with a groan as Lily continued glaring at Sirius.

"Padfoot, what have you been teaching him?" he asked, half-exasperated, half-serious.

"Nothing," said Harry with a grin, "I came up with that by myself."

His parents shook their heads in disbelief. Sirius looked at his watch.

"Harry, why don't you go brush your teeth?" suggested Sirius.

"Will do," said Harry, and with a mock salute at Sirius and a grin to his parents, he sprinted up the stairs. Sirius turned to face Lily and James with a soft smile on his face.

"You two should eat breakfast, we're going to leave soon."

"Leave?" asked James, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, leave." said Sirius. "We're going to the zoo, since its Harry's birthday today and he's only been once before."

"Oh," said Lily, quietly. She and James looked slightly uncomfortable. They hadn't known that it was Harry's birthday already.

They ate quickly and mostly in silence, then Lily went upstairs to talk to Harry. James turned to Sirius with a serious look on his face.

"Padfoot, did the Dursleys leave anything in the trust for Harry?" asked James.

"I was hoping that we could talk about this tomorrow," said Sirius quietly.

James regarded his best friend for a few moments. Finally, he nodded.

UPSTAIRS

Lily knocked on Harry's door.

"Padfoot?" came Harry's voice.

Lily smiled slightly, feeling both happy and sad that Harry and Sirius were so close.

"No, Harry, its me." she said.

"Come in, Mum." Harry said, and it warmed Lily's heart to hear her son call her that.

She opened the door carefully and walked into the room. Her son was sitting at the desk, writing something on a sheet of paper. Lily wondered fleetingly what it was. A letter to a friend? Maybe a diary, even?

"Hi," Lily said quietly as she sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry put the paper into one of the desk drawers and smiled at Lily a little hesitantly.

"Hi," he said back.

There was silence for a while, growing more and more awkward.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Lily finally, more to break the silence than anything else.

Harry opened his mouth, hesitated, and shut it again. He bit his lip lightly and lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I'm not ready to talk. Not yet."

Lily felt a wave of sadness and understanding run through her. She smiled a little sadly.

"It's alright," she told the dejected-looking Harry. "I understand."

Harry's head flew up again.

Lily managed another, more sincere, smile as she walked up to her son and hugged him gently. Harry stiffened in the embrace at first, but eventually relaxed and hugged her back. It felt good to be hugged like this, by his mother.

Lily smiled at him again as she left the room and walked down the stairs, her heart, and Harry's, a little lighter than before.

A few minutes later, Harry arrived downstairs as well.

"Are you ready to go?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Sure," said Harry, enthusiastic at the prospect of visiting the zoo again.

"Just one minute," said Lily, "James and I need to make sure that nobody can recognize us."

"Why?" asked Harry, confused. Was Lily and James's presence a secret? Were they hiding from Voldermort? Sirius smiled, reading Harry's thoughts.

"Don't worry, Kiddo. It has nothing to do with Voldermort. Though it is not very probable that anybody who remembers Lily and James will be in the muggle zoo with us, we still have to make sure. Muggles don't, and can't, know about the Year of the Dead."

Harry nodded doubtfully.

"It's just a quick spell," said James, smiling at his son. Harry nodded again.

Sirius drew out his wand and, with a perfectly straight face, performed the spell on James.

Immediately, James's black hair changed to green, his eyes were an eerie shade of yellow and framed by hideous, pink plastic glasses.

Harry, Lily and Sirius doubled over in laughter as James looked around for a mirror frantically. When he found one in the kitchen there was a terrible scream, followed by a:

"SIRIUS BLACK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

But before James could even reach him, Sirius waved his wand again and James's hair changed color to brown, while his eyes darkened to a dark shade of blue.

Sirius completely ignored the still fuming James and changed Lily's hair color to blond and her stunning, green eyes to brown.

Then, still chuckling merrily (or, in James's case, trying hard to look angry,) they left the house.

The four of them got into the car, James and Lily decided to sit in the back while Sirius drove and Harry sat beside him.

The drive to the zoo wasn't a long one; Harry sat quietly most of the time and listened delightedly to James and Sirius's light banter, while Lily kept scolding them playfully.

Sirius paid for all of them and they entered the zoo without any problems. Harry smiled in delight as he enjoyed what was his first ever undisturbed visit to a zoo with people who loved him.

They passed the lions, tigers and giraffes, then the elephants, hippopotamuses and apes. Harry snickered as he noticed for the second time in his life how much one of the gorillas resembled a dark-haired Dudley. They all had a good laugh about that.

On their way to the reptile house, Sirius pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, this is for you," he said and handed Harry some money- the muggle kind. Harry stared at the coins and bills uncomprehendingly.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you giving me money?"

"Because I want to," said Sirius firmly. "You're my godson, so I'm allowed to dote on you. Besides, you may need some muggle money sometimes in your life, and I noticed you didn't have any."

Harry hugged Sirius wordlessly and the two of them went on to the reptile house, where Lily and James were waiting for them anxiously.

"What happened?" asked James, searching both his best friend's and son's faces for any sign of harm.

"Nothing special," said Sirius with a smile and pulled them into the house. They looked at the different kinds of snakes for a few minutes and went deeper and deeper into the reptile house- when suddenly, without any warning, Harry paled and hid behind Sirius.

Sirius frowned and looked around worriedly: "Kiddo, what is it? What's wrong?"

Harry said nothing but kept staring to somewhere on his right-hand side. Sirius followed Harry's gaze with his eyes and realized immediately why Harry had reacted the way he had.

Out of all the days they could have come to the zoo, the people he was looking at had to chose the same day as him and Harry and Lily and James.

Out of all the minutes they could have picked to enter the reptile house, these people had to chose these. Out of all the people who could have been to the zoo at that moment, it had to be them.

For Sirius was looking at Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley.

Lily and James noticed Sirius and Harry's preoccupation of the mind and recognized the Dursleys as well. Lily's lips thinned as she laid eyes upon her sister for the first time in more than fifteen years.

Meanwhile, Sirius had pulled a reluctant Harry out from behind him.

"Harry, calm down, they can't hurt you anymore," he said intently.

Harry looked up at him with such a heartbreakingly vulnerable expression that Sirius could feel something inside him clench tightly and painfully.

"Promise?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"Promise." said Sirius.

Seeing that Harry still looked unconvinced, Sirius came to a quick decision.

"Harry, would you like to see Vernon go really, really pale?" Sirius asked mischievously.

"How?" Harry asked doubtfully. "I've only ever seen him go very, very purple."

"Prongs and I could scare him for you," Sirius suggested and shared an evil grin with James.

Harry watched them with a calculating gaze: "Yes," he said. "Try it. I want to see."

"Great," said Sirius and rubbed his hands together, looking as though Christmas had come early. Harry almost felt sorry for his uncle, almost.

"Let's look at the animals first, though," said Lily with a dirty glance at Sirius and her husband. "Knowing those two, they'll probably get us thrown out and permanently banned from the zoo."

Harry had to grin and agreed, so James and Sirius were forced to, too. Harry couldn't help noticing that they looked a little disappointed.

Just when Harry turned to loom at one of the big snakes a few minutes later, he was pushed to the ground roughly. Whirling around on the floor, Harry came face to face with Dudley, his aunt and uncle behind their son.

"Hey Scar-Face, what are you doing here?" sneered Dudley.

"Boy, who took you here?" Vernon hissed almost at the same time. "I swear, you wretched, little, good-for-nothing freak, if I find that you stole our money, you will be sorry! I won't be held responsible for my actions, you filthy, little _thief_-"

Two strong hands grabbed Harry and hauled him back to his feet gently. Sirius, James and Lily had stepped up to them.

"Hello, Petunia," Lily said in a voice so cold that it could have frozen icebergs.

Petunia paled and backed away slowly, recognizing her _dead _sister despite the fake hair and eye colors.

"I- I'm not seeing this," she whispered, white and trembling, pointing a shaking finger at Lily. "You- you're not real. You're a ghost. You're not there. You- you're dead!"

Lily grinned ferally, making Petunia squawk with fear. "No, Petunia, you're wrong," she said calmly, "I _WAS _dead. I am back now, for a whole year, and-" her eyes turned cold and her voice so sharp that it could have cut steel "-I know what you did to my son."

Petunia went pale. If her sister knew… truly knew how she had been treating the little freak…

"Your son should say he is sorry for pushing my son," said James, his voice just as cold as his wife's and his eyes glittering dangerously. Dudley gave a little squeak of fear and sidled behind his mother, his hands clamped firmly on his backside.

Uncle Vernon went purple with rage at the command.

"You-" he sputtered, "You freaks… you dare to give my son commands? We've taken your wretched little excuse for a son in, fed him, clothed him and sheltered him out of the goodness of our hearts, and now-"

"During the Year of the Dead Lily and I will be with Harry," interrupted James, his voice now so cold that even Uncle Vernon had the sense to shut up.

Suddenly, a terrible pain shot through Harry's scar. He gasped and sank to the floor, pressing his hands to his forehead. Lily crouched next to her son with an alarmed cry as Harry started to writhe on the floor in pain.

Sirius, on the other hand, had pulled out his wand alongside James, knowing only too well what the pains in Harry's scar meant.

There was a series of pops and all around them, Death Eaters apparated, shooting hexes and curses at random at the screaming muggles.

Sirius could see Voldermort among them, though he had not spotted them yet.

"Sirius, drop the spells," said James tightly.

"We need help," Sirius observed calmly as he cast the appropriate counter spells and their disguises faded.

Lily jumped up and pulled out her wand and a crystal she carried around her neck on a fine, silver chain.

She clutched it firmly in her hands and murmured, "Voco Albus Dumbledore! Adiuva!"

The crystal glowed once in confirmation and she dropped it gratefully.

"We need to hold him off until the Order gets here," Lily whispered frantically. "Help is on the way."

Harry picked himself up from the ground with a big effort. His head hurt terribly, his hands shook and his vision swam.

"St- Stupefy," he muttered and directed his wand at one of the Death Eaters. The curse was sluggish and weak in comparison to his usual standards, but it worked and Harry was grateful.

Harry looked around for his parents and Sirius and felt panic rise inside him when he realized that in the confusion, he'd been separated from them.

Harry whirled back around and saw that the Death Eaters had identified the source of his spell and were coming at him in a big group.

Harry opened his mouth to scream for help, but before he could muster enough energy, a pain like none he had ever felt before shot through his scar. Harry gasped as his knees buckled.

"_Potter,"_ a cold voice hissed behind him. Harry recognized it immediately. It was the voice that haunted his nightmares.

"What do you want?" Harry's voice came out sounding shriller and more panicked than he would have liked. Voldermort's high, cold laughter sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Isn't it obvious, little Potter?" Voldermort mocked him. "I want to kill you."

"I won't die," Harry said with more bravery than he actually felt. Voldermort simply laughed again.

"Goodbye, little Potter," Voldermort sneered and pointed his wand at Harry.

"I won't die," Harry repeated tremulously, trying to make himself believe what he said.

"_Avada Kedavra." _

Harry threw himself to the side and the green light bounced uselessly into the stone floor.

"Expelliarmus," he gasped out. The spell took Voldermort by surprise and almost succeeded in disarming him, but Voldermort composed himself in the last possible second and brushed the spell aside. He looked extremely angry. Harry shuddered.

"Crucio," Voldermort hissed. Harry rolled away once more.

"Petrificus totalus," he countered. Voldermort laughed nastily and stepped aside himself.

"What, little Potter," he taunted, "Afraid of using the bigger stuff? Crucio!"

This time, Harry was not fast enough and the spell hit him. He screamed as he once more felt the terrible pain he had first experienced in the graveyard a few months before.

"Reducto!" Harry almost didn't hear the bellowed curse, but he was aware that the pain stopped instantly, leaving behind only a dull, familiar ache.

Voldermort cursed and apparated away with a sneer in Harry's direction.

The red-haired man who had saved Harry stepped up to him and offered his hand.

"Are you all right, little one?" he asked concernedly, and Harry allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Harry assessed himself briefly; aside from the post-Cruciatus ache he seemed to be fine.

"Yeah," he answered wearily. "Um- thanks. Who are you?"

**CLIFF HANGER! ^-^**

**What do you think? This chapter is 20 pages long! See, this is the reason why you had to wait so long for this chapter! But was it worth the wait?**

**So, do you like? Please give me some ideas for the mysterious man! Do you want him to be Harry's love interest and in the future, lover/mate? PLEASE TELL ME WHERE TO GO FROM HERE!**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story that I got from katie13 (yes another one) that she said that she had never put up on this site.**

**Sorry about taking so long but blame my net failing, too much college work and me finding out about the Alex Rider series. **

**On the note of Alex Rider, I have a plot bunny for it which can be turned into a crossover with yaoi/yuri or nothing or just no pairings and no crossover with K-Unit and other members of the SAS bonding with MI6 getting their butts kicked. Anyone who's interested in it? PM me then!**

**Also, the yay Voldermort will die in this fic? It's just something that's been bothering me for a bit as it's one of those things that you think 'why the hell didn't they do that in the books/film for?'**

**Also, this chapter wasn't rushed at all! I spent ages thinking, planning and writing it! So don't tell me so! Also if you don't like my great and super ending, then tough!**

**Chapter 44**

"Are you all right, little one?" he asked concernedly, and Harry allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Harry assessed himself briefly; aside from the post-Cruciatus ache he seemed to be fine.

"Yeah," he answered wearily. "Um- thanks. Who are you?"

"I'm Charlie Weasley, nice to meet," the red haired man said as he looked carefully at Harry.

"Thanks, I take it your part of the Order and Ronald Weasley's older brother?" Harry asked as he spotted the similarities between Ron and Charlie.

"Correct on both accounts," Charlie said with a wink making Harry blush.

"Harry!" came his mother's cry from nearby.

"I think that your mother's calling you, is she's anything like my mum then you better go to her as fast as you can," with a nod of his head Charlie walked away to help some other's who was dealing with the aftermath of the latest attack.

"There you are Harry! Never do that again to me!" Lily said as she hugged her son and checked him over for any injures.

"Good one kiddo, you've officially scared your mother worse then your dad has!" Sirius said as he ducked a slap to the head by James.

"Don't listen to them, were just going to get you back home, where you're going to be safe and…" Lily said as she trailed off and started to talk to herself.

"You better run Kiddo," Sirius said to Harry softly "The last time she was like this was when your dad came back injured after fighting some Death Eaters. Let's just say that it wasn't a pretty sight and involves ropes, a bed and some honey."

"It wasn't that bad, in fact it was quiet enjoyable at times," James said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"James, we do not need to hear that!" Remus said while shaking his head in amusement. They then turned back to Lily who had come back to them.

"So let's get back home and-"

"I'm sorry Lily but you are all needed at HQ, including Harry," came Dumbledore's voice.

"WHAT!" screeched Lily, Dumbledore thought that his glasses along with any other glass had broken for a hundred mile radish just then…and he thought that Molly Weasley was bad?

"We need Harry their as he was the one fighting Voldermort," Dumbledore explained calmly though on the inside he was sweating buckets.

"Fine but after this meeting Harry will be a normal teenage boy, you got me!" Lily said sternly as she glared at Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Lily, what I have to announce in this meeting will mean the defeat of Voldermort, meaning you can spend the rest of this year with your son doing whatever you want to do," Dumbledore said and was relieved when he saw her calming down.

"The end to this war sir?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes so please let us all get going, we will all meet in the kitchen at HQ, the other members of the order will be their also," Dumbledore then smiled, popped a lemon drop into his mouth and with a 'popping' sound he was gone.

"Well we better get there then," Remus said.

*****Time Skip – at HQ*****

"Well then now that we are all here we can begin," Dumbledore said as he finished checking to see if everyone was present.

"Yes, what is this big important announcement about finally being able to defeat the Dark Lord?" Snape said with a glare.

"Tonks found it while in the library," Dumbledore said but was confused when all he was meeting by was shocked faces "What's wrong?"

"Tonks, my cousin Tonks, was in the library and looking things up?" asked a very shocked Sirius.

"I found the information when I was cleaning the place for Molly and fell, the books all fell onto me and I found it that way," a red faced Tonks admitted.

"Well at least you found us the information right?" Harry asked trying to cheer up Tonks. Tonks smile and Lily started cooing at how caring Harry was.

"Ah, now then let's continue on shall we?" asked Dumbledore.

"I agree with you old chap," Sirius said cheekily causing the order to either glare or laugh at him but Lily hit him around the head.

"Right then, from the book that Tonks has found in the library, we have found a way to defeat all of the Death Eater's and Voldermort while leaving our spy's and people who are forced onto Voldermort's side alive, well and free," Dumbledore said happily.

"Well what is it?" barked Mad Eye Moody, why couldn't the man just get to the point he thought.

"Well its quiet simple really, we just have to kill Harry-"

That was meet by: "WHAT!" "YOU'R NOT TOUCHING MY BABY" and "AOUT TIME HE EARN'T HIS KEEP!"

"-or we can just destroy his mind," Dumbledore said as if he was never interpreted.

"YOU WILL NOT BE GETTING WITHIN A MILE OF MY BABY!" Lily shouted at Dumbledore, she then turned his clothes into a sexy swim suit though with pity for the others in the room she gave him his robe back, she then took Harry into her arms while hugging him and talking to him, telling Harry that she wouldn't let him die.

Seeing Lily's tears, Snape couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell everyone about what he had found out about Potter's link with the Dark Lord.

"Headmaster, why don't you just let me go into his mind and destroy the link?" Snape asked with a raised eye brow.

"Now Severus-"

"Headmaster you know for a fact that if we use Legmices on the boy and defeat the Dark Lord that way then the boy will live with only a headache for a bit and having to sleep for a couple of hours," Snape said, he wasn't going to let Dumbledore walk over him again.

"Se-"

"There's a way of defeating the Dark Lord without hurting my baby? I say we do it Severus way," Lily said, seeing the look in her eyes the other order members couldn't help but to agree to a mother's plies of protecting her children.

"Alright then, let's do this," James said, even though he hated the man he knew that Snape wouldn't betray Lily.

"It would be best if we went to Potter's bed room so afterwards he can sleep off the effects," Snape said and lead the way up stairs.

As the order left the kitchen for Harry's bedroom only Albus Dumbledore was left behind.

"It seems like my work here is done," Dumbledore said to himself and with that he became ashes which was soon blown out of the window so if anyone came back down stairs for him they would just think his gone back to Hogwarts.

*****In Harry's room*****

"Alright Potter, ready?" Snape asked, getting a nod he went into the boy's mind.

"I hope he knows what his doing," Lily said as she hid her face within her husband's chest and was holding her son's hand.

"Don't worry Lil's, he might be a bat of the dungeon but he knows what to do," James said as he stroked her hair softly but never taking his eyes of Harry.

*****In Harry's mind and will be sort of in Snape's POV*****

"Right then, let's get this done so I can get out of the brat's mind then," Snape muttered to himself as he looked around the boy's mind.

It had seemed that the boy had put their lessons to good use and even did a bit extra as he saw a very good mind that had Potter's mind hidden. The boy's mind was a desert and had hidden his mind within each individual grain of sand.

"Impressive but I know which is the Dark Lord's link to the brat," Snape said with a smirk.

The boy had cleverly brought the link with the Dark Lord to the front so that it would be easy to find. The link to the Dark Lord's mind and Potter's was shown as a disfigured desert plant.

"Let's get to work then," Snape said, using his mind powers **(Yamiyugi23: I know that sounded really bad but I don't know what else to call it!)**, Snape destroyed the disfigured desert plant… or so he thought.

"What do you think you are doing?" came a voice from the disfigured desert plant that Snape could defiantly tell belonged to the Dark Lord.

"Oh me? I'm just going to kill, good night," Snape said with mock innocence and with that gave an extra boost to his powers and killed the Dark Lord.

With the Dark Lord dead, Snape exited Potter's mind.

*****Back in Harry's room and general POV again*****

Everyone watched as Snape came out of Harry's mind at the same time that Harry went to sleep on the bed.

"Severus…did it work? Is my baby alright and is that mad man finally gone?" Lily asked as she saw no one else was going to ask.

For the first time in what felt like years, Severus Snape smiled.

"Yes, your son is fine and the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters are gone, go and enjoy this year of peace that you have with your son Lily, James."

**The End!**

**So what do you think? The ending wasn't that bad right? I did tie up all the loose ends? I mean Harry's going to have a life now!**

**Please rate and review ^-^**


End file.
